La légende dragon
by SuperBahamut
Summary: Suite de mon autre fic "le héros et le dragon", le retour de Klivian en Hyrule va coïncidé avec de nouveau évenements et l'arrivé de nouveaux persos. Bonne lecture!
1. Default Chapter

**Notes de l'auteur : Voici ma seconde fic Zelda, elle est la suite du « héros et du dragon », cette fic, plus longue met en place une toute nouvelle intrigue plus profonde ainsi qu'une nouvelle interaction entre les personnages. J'avoue avoir largement été influencé par Kenshin le vagabond et legend of Dragoon pour celle-là. Néanmoins j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de Nintendo (je crois), sauf les petits nouveaux que j'introduis moi-même (à part exception).**

**Bonne lecture ! (et reviews svp)**

**ZELDA : LA LEGENDE DRAGON**

_CHAPITRE 1 : LE RETOUR DE KLIVIAN_

Trois mois ont passé depuis la grande bataille contre Cobraxiss, le démon-serpent. Tout avait repris son cour normale, les dégâts crées par les combats et le pouvoir destructeur de la tour de lumière avaient été plus ou moins effacés. La princesse Zelda faisait tout son possible pour faire oublier cette terrible épreuve et Link passait la majeur partie du temps chez lui dans le village Kokiri ou au mont du péril pour s'entraîner et améliorer ses techniques de Dragoon. Un jour qu'il était tranquillement accoudé à la rambardes situé à côté de l'échelle de sa maison... Mido passa par-là.

Hé Link !

Que veux-tu ?

T'es pas un Kokiri et tu squatte ici, j'en ai marre !

Lâche-moi Mido.

Non mais tu...

Arrête Mido ! Dit Saria. Link a autant le droit d'être là que nous.

Grrrr.

Il partit complètement blasé.

Je suis désolée Link, il est si stupide des fois.

Ce n'est pas grave.

A ce moment, Link et Saria eurent comme une sensation. La dernière fois, c'était quand Klivian et Cobraxiss arrivèrent sur Hyrule. Et cette fois encore une colonne de lumière se matérialisa au milieu de la forêt Kokiri. Klivian en sortit et quand il vue Link, il lui fit un signe de la main. Link sauta en bas de sa maison et se dirigea vers Klivian. Ils se serrèrent la main et Link dit :

Ravi de te revoir Klivian.

Moi aussi mon ami.

Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, un nouveau démon ?

Non, juste les vacances, j'avais promis que je reviendrais vous voir.

Klivian ! Dit Saria.

On devrait aller au château, dit Link, tout le monde sera content de te revoir.

Hé là ! Cria Mido en arrivant. C'est quoi ça ? Encore un étranger dans le village ! Y'en a marre !

Tu veux te battre contre moi ? Demanda Klivian avec un regard noir.

Gloups...Euh... non en fait...Salut. Dit-il en s'en allant penaud.

Bon... Si on allaient au château dit Link.

_CHAPITRE 2 : RETOUR AU CHATEAU_

Link et Klivian partirent donc pour le château. Klivian sortit ses ailes et Link se transforma en dragoon. Ils s'envolèrent au-dessus de la forêt.

-On fait la course ? Demanda Link.

-Tu es devenu très confiant. Tu pense pouvoir me battre à la course ?

-Je me suis beaucoup entraîné depuis la dernière fois.

-D'accord, en rase motte au-dessus des arbres jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt puis en très basse altitude jusqu'au château et on ne triche pas en passant au-dessus des remparts.

-Ca me va, dit Link.

-Prêt ?... C'est parti !

Ils se lancèrent à pleine vitesse en frisant la cime des arbres. Arrivés à la sortie de la forêt, ils volèrent à quelques mètres du sol en direction du bourg d'hyrule, on ne voyait plus que deux boule de vent à peine visible. Ils passèrent le pont-levis très rapidement où ils provoquèrent un coup de vent qui déstabilisa le garde, ils volaient dans les rues en esquivant tous les obstacles et en provoquant d'énorme coup de vent. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à prendre la tête. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au niveau de la grille du château où un garde venait prendre la relève.

-Je viens reprendre la relève, dit le premier garde.

-Enfin, je commençais à fatigué.

Les deux guerriers passèrent si rapidement qu'il ne purent être vus mais provoquèrent une forte tempête.

-Y'a eu une tornade ? Demanda un garde.

Les deux guerriers arrivèrent en même temps devant le château.

-Tu est devenu encore plus puissant qu'avant, c'est bien. Dit Klivian.

-Link !Klivian ! Dit Zelda en voyant les deux guerriers.

-Bonjour Princesse, dit Link.

Klivian inclina légèrement la tête.

-Cela tombe bien que vous soyez là. Je dois vous parler, dit Zelda.

Ils se réunirent dans la salle du trône.

-Je comptait te faire appeler Link, car j'ai une mission pour toi et je pense que Klivian viendra avec toi.

-Quelle mission Princesse ?

-Dans les ruines de la forteresse noir se trouvent un campement de monstres et je voulais que tu t'en occupe.

-J'accepte la mission Princesse, dit Link.

_CHAPITRE 3 : COMBAT DANS LES RUINES_

Link et Klivian arrivèrent au ruines de l'ancienne forteresse de Cobraxiss où les monstres avaient monté un camp. La sentinelle pointa son arme vers les deux guerriers avec un grognement menaçant. Un grand Lizalfos, apparemment le chef, s'avança suivi de ses troupes composé de Lizalfos, de Stalfos et de Sakdoss.

-Qui va là !Hurla-t-il.

-Votre mort, répondit Klivian.

-Qu'attendez-vous ? Tuez-les !

Les monstres se lancèrent sur les guerriers, Link fit un bond sur le côté et sortit son épée, Klivian ne dégaina pas mais gardait sa main sur la poignée. Lorsque les monstres furent suffisamment près, il frappa en dégainant son Katana, ce qui augmenta sa vitesse d'attaque et trancha la première ligne de monstres. Il fit tournoyer sa lame et attaqua les monstres qui tombaient sous ses coups. De son côté, Link frappait tous les monstres qui s'approchaient trop de lui puis se retrouva face au chef qui sortit une grande lame. Il attaqua, Link esquiva, lui trancha le poignet et lui infligea une grande quantité de coup. Le monstre s'écroula, Klivian le rejoignit après avoir éliminé les derniers monstres.

-Héhéhé... Vous ne pouvez rien faire... il va revenir et tout prendre...

Klivian lui mit un coup de pied dans la tête et pointa son sabre sur la gorge du Lizalfos.

-Qui va revenir ? Parle !

Trop tard, le monstre succomba à ses blessures. Klivian prit un morceau de tissu et essuya la lame se son sabre.

-Je me demande ce qu'il voulait dire, dit Klivian tout en rengainant son arme.

-Ce n'est pas important pour le moment, retournons au château.

A peine revenu, Link et Klivian allèrent voir Zelda.

-Et voilà ce qu'a dit cette créature avant de mourir, dit Link en finissant son rapport à la Princesse.

-Je me demande de quoi il voulait parler, répondit Zelda. Cobraxiss est mort, quant à Ganon, il erre dans une autre dimension et sans même la triforce de la puissance pour l'aider.

-Je me demande bien ce qui va encore nous arriver, dit Link.

-Seul le temps nous le dira, répondit Klivian.

_CHAPITRE 4 : L'INCANTATION_

Trois jours plus tard, le calme régnait sur le pays, Link restait confiant, il faut dire que les propos du chef Lizalfos inquiétait pas mal de monde, Klivian restait relativement septique.

-Ah ! Je devrais mieux arrêter avec cette histoire, mais ce sale pressentiment reste.

-Guerrier, dit un soldat en ce dirigeant vers lui, la Princesse vous demande immédiatement.

-Je me demande ce qui se passe encore.

Klivian arriva finalement à la salle du trône où se trouvait déjà Link .

-Vous voilà enfin Klivian.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'un signe de tête en guise de révérence.

-Bon, dit-elle, je vous ait demander car on a un problème avec les monstres. Depuis deux heures maintenant, un groupe s'est installé dans les ruines et ils ont commencé une mystérieuse incantation.

L'inquiétude monta encore d'un cran et les visages de Link et Klivian s'assombrirent.

-Le temps presse, quoi qu'ils fassent, je vous demande de les arrêtés.

-Nous y allons tout de suite Princesse, répondit Link.

Les deux guerriers allèrent sur la terrasse. Link se transforma en Dragoon et Klivian déploya ses grandes ailes de dragon puis ils s'envolèrent vers les ruines de l'ancienne forteresse noire.

Arrivés sur place, ils trouvèrent des mages Lizalfos en cercle en train de psalmodier d'étranges incantations. D'autres Lizalfos s'avancèrent pour leur barrer le chemin.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire, dit Link, mais on ne vous laissera pas finir.

Link et Klivian se lancèrent sur leurs ennemis, Klivian commença par l'attaque qu'il avait utilisé la dernière fois, il attaqua en dégainant son sabre et tua une ligne d'ennemis. Link attaquait avec une grande puissance, cette fois il était transformé en Dragoon, les ennemis tombaient sous leurs coups mais le comportement des monstres parut bizarre à Link qui avait l'habitude de les combattre. Ils ne cherchaient pas attaquer mais faisaient tous pour les empêcher de passer.

-Que peuvent-ils faire de si important que cela, dit Klivian.

_CHAPITRE 5 : RESURRECTION DEMONIAQUE_

Le sol se mit à trembler avec force. Link et Klivian se tenaient debout avec difficulté.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Link.

Klivian ressentit quelque chose.

-Non...pas ça...

Au milieu du cercle que formait les mages Lizalfos, une grande quantité d'énergie maléfique se dégagea, de grandes lumières jaillissaient de la porte qui se formait.

Six Démons sortirent, le premier et le plus grand se tenait devant les autres, il s'agissait d'un énorme monstres-taureau, il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux guerriers pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Ganon, à ses côtés se trouvait un monstre-cobra.

-Cobraxiss...

Il y avait également un liche.

-Nagash... Le seigneur des morts-vivants...

Une jeune femme revêtu d'une cape noir et d'un diadème d'or.

-Celina... la sorcière noir...

Une femme-tigre.

-Bigieu... le démon-felin...

Et une créature de feu.

-Xan-bie... le maître du feu...

-Comment es-tu revenus Ganon ?Demanda Link.

-Si tu tiens à le savoir, je vais te le dire avant te t'envoyer en enfer, j'ai du vendre mon âme pour obtenir mes nouveaux pouvoirs, même la Triforce au complet n'est aussi puissante. Quant à eux, dit-il en désignant les autres démons, ils ont accepter de m'être loyaux en échanges de leur retour.

-Tiens donc, dit Klivian, alors comme ça Cobraxiss est devenu un gentil chien-chien.

-Je te ferais ravaler ta langue toi, répliqua Cobraxiss.

-Je suis terrifié, répondit Klivian d'un ton ironique.

-Eux aussi ont vu leur puissance s'accroître, dit Ganon, vous ne pourrez rien faire contre nous.

Ganon sortit ses deux grandes épées.

-En garde !

-Que fait-on Klivian ? Demanda Link. On ne peut pas tous les affrontés à la fois.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

_CHAPITRE 6 : L'APPEL AUX ARMES_

Les six démons étant réunis, les chances de victoire de Link et Klivian étaient faibles.

-Alors, dit Ganon, êtes-vous prêt à vous battre ?

-On ne peut pas les affrontés, dit Link.

-j'en suis conscient, laisse moi faire. Commence à t'envoler.

Link déploya ses ailes de Dragoon et s'envola.

-Où comptes-tu aller ? hurla Ganon

-On se retire pour cette fois, dit Klivian, mais je vous laisse un souvenirs.

Il tendit la main.

-L'ultime attaque de Lumière... Ultima !

Un rayon d'énergie blanche percuta le sol et Klivian en profita pour s'envoler et rejoindre Link. Ils regagnèrent le Château. L'énergie se dispersa, l'attaque n'avait eu aucun effet sur les démon.

-On les poursuit ? Demanda Bigieu.

-Non, répondit Ganon. Laissons-les partir, concentrons-nous à nous établir, ton ancienne forteresse nous sera utile Cobraxiss.

Ganon claqua les doigts et la forteresse noir se reconstitua seul encore plus grande et plus imposante qu'avant.

De retour au château, Link et Klivian se réunirent dans la salle du trône en compagnie de la Princesse et des Sages.

-La situation est plus grave que nous le pension Princesse, dit Link, Ganon est de retour avec un pouvoir dépassant celui de la Triforce ; il a également recruté comme lieutenant Cobraxiss et Quatre autres démons.

-Peux-tu nous en apprendre d'avantage sur ses autres démons Klivian ? Demanda Zelda en se tournant vers le guerrier.

-Cobraxiss, vous le connaissaient déjà, Il y avait aussi Nagash, le seigneur des morts vivants, c'est ancien Liche extrêmement puissant, sa magie nécromantique lui permet de lever des armées de morts vivants. Il y avait également Celina, la sorcière noir, en réalité Celina est une bonne sorcière mais la sorcière noir utilisa le diadème quel a sur le front pour la possédée, en détruisant le diadème, on peut la délivrée. Bigieu, le démon-felin est aussi présente, cette femme tigre est dangereuse, agile, rapide et forte. Enfin, Il y avait Xan-Bie, le maître du feu, un antique démon capable de brûler une ville en quelques secondes.

-Que des démons puissants, que vont-ils faire.

-Certainement tenter de vous envahir. Ce n'est plus le même niveau qu'avec Cobraxiss et la tour de lumière ne nous servira pas cette fois.

-Alors nous devons malheureusement nous préparer pour une guerre totale. C'est à contrecœur que je dois demander la levée des six régiments d'Hyrule.

Tout le monde se tût puis la Princesse se retira.

Un peu plus tard, Link et Klivian marchaient dans le jardin du château.

-C'est quoi exactement les six régiments d'Hyrule ? Demanda Klivian.

-Pour t'expliquer, il y a six peuples en Hyrule : les Hyliens, les Kokiris, les Gorons, les Zoras, les Sheikas et les Gérudos. Tous ont un chef mais sont réunis sous l'autorité du souverain d'Hyrule, donc de la Princesse Zelda. En cas de crise grave, le souverain peut ordonner à chaque peuple de levé son armée, c'est ce qu'on appelle les six régiments d'Hyrule. Il y a d'abord le premier régiments, les « Gardes Royaux », ce sont en fait les soldats du château, il sont menés par le souverain d'Hyrule mais vus les circonstance, ce sera le capitaine Krine qui les dirigeras ; il y a également le deuxième régiment, les « flèches forestières », il s'agit des archers Kokiris.

-Je vois mal le nabot arrogant mener des guerriers, même si ce sont des archers.

-Si Saria le pousse un peu, il y aura pas de problème. Donc, il y a aussi le troisième régiment, les « poings de feu », il s'agit de l'armée Goron, mené par leur chef, donc par Darunia. Ensuite il y a le quatrième régiment, les « lames de fond », ce sont les Zoras, mené par le roi ou le prince héritier, j'espère que Ruto saura tenir le coup. Il y le cinquième régiment, c'est celui qui comporte le plus petit effectif, ce sont les « lames nocturnes », les guerriers-Sheikas, qui seront certainement mené par Impa. Enfin, il y a le sixième régiment, les « furies du désert », les Gérudos, menée par leur chef, donc Naboruu.

-Je vois, c'est mon tour maintenant d'appeler du renfort.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du jardin, Klivian fit signe à Link de reculer, puis il leva les mains au ciel et une colonne de lumière apparut un bref instant.

-Maintenant, on a une chance.

_CHAPITRE 7 : LA LEGENDE RENAIT_

Klivian se redirigeait vers le château.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire ? Demanda Link.

-Pour vaincre ces démons, il faut ceux qui les ont vaincus déjà une fois. Toi, tu as vaincu Ganon il y a dix ans, moi j'ai tué Cobraxiss il y a quelques mois. Quant aux autres, ceux sont des guerriers dragons comme moi qui les ont vaincus. Je leur ai donc envoyé un message pour qu'ils viennent combattre.

-D'autres dragons vont venir, je comprend. Moi aussi j'ai une chose à faire si on veut gagner.

Link se dirigea vers la ville. Les deux guerriers se retrouvèrent au temple du temps.

-Je comprend pas ce qu'on fait là, dit Klivian.

Link se s'avança vers le piédestal du temple.

-Il y a longtemps, j'ai scellé cette épée dans la pierre, elle seule peut battre le mal... O déesse créatrice d'Hyrule, je vous demande de me prêter votre force à nouveau.

Il tendit la main et accrocha la poignée de _l'épée de légende_, la lame fut entouré d'éclair et dans un vent d'énergie bleu, l'épée se dégagea du piédestal. La lumière bleu envahie la pièce et lorsque qu'elle se dissipa, Link tenait l'épée la lame vers le ciel. Il la rangea dans son fourreau.

-Ton épée m'a l'air puissante.

-Elle seule peut vaincre les forces du mal menaçant Hyrule... Je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir m'en resservir un jour.

-Associé à tes pouvoirs de Dragoon, cette épée devrait te permettre de contenir le pouvoir de Ganon.

-Retournons au château.

Deux jours plus tard, Ganon et ses troupes ne donnaient toujours aucun signe d'activité, les six régiments étaient levés petit à petit. Lors d'une réunion avec la Princesse :

-Tu as donc appelé d'autres guerriers, dit Zelda.

-Oui, les quatre qui ont vaincu les autres lieutenants de Ganon.

-Peut-tu nous les décrire ? Demanda Link.

-Bien sûr. Le premier est celui qui a vaincu Bigieu, vous le connaissez de nom, Il s'agit de Hawk Mizhal, mon oncle. Il a de longs cheveux gris foncés et une tenue mauve. Il est âgé de plus de 32000 ans mais il a l'apparence d'un homme de 28 ans. C'est à la fois un ninja et un forestier, il se bat avec deux dagues longues. Il apparaîtra au bosquet sacré.

-Saria et les flèches forestières iront l'accueillir.

-Il y a celle qui a vaincu Celina, la sorcière noir. Elle s'appelle Nepty Léviatani, elle est descendante des Léviatani, c'est une experte de la magie d'eau et de glace. C'est une jeune fille d'apparence de 18 ans mais elle en a 13800 en faite. Elle est très belle, elle a de long cheveux blond et porte une armure légère bleue rappelant un dragon des mers. Elle arrivera dans le domaine Zora.

-Ruto l'accueillera.

-Celui qui tua Nagash, le guerrier avec une grande faux, Dar Tyrant. Il a l'apparence de 17 ans et est âgée de 13500 ans, c'est un guerrier expert dans la magie de l'ombre et du maniement de la faux, il a les cheveux court noir. C'est quelqu'un qui ne parle pas beaucoup et qui sourit rarement, mais son talent est indéniable. Il viendra au temple de l'ombre.

-Impa ira le chercher.

-Et enfin il y a celle qui a vaincu Xan-Bie. Une jeune fille d'apparence de 19 ans, mais elle en a 21000 en réalité, il s'agit de Auria Kaiser, une guerrière maîtresse du feu se battant avec une paire de grande griffe sur chaque bras, elle est belle et a des cheveux brins longs qui descende jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle arrivera au cratère du péril.

-Darunia sera présent.

-Ils arrivent d'ailleurs.

Quatre colonnes de lumière apparurent aux endroits que Klivian avaient désignés. Le premier apparut aux bosquet sacré devant le temple de la forêt. Saria s'avança.

-Hawk Mizhal, je présume ? Dit-elle à l'homme venant d'apparaître.

-Oui jeune fille, c'est moi.

-Je m'appelle Saria, je vous guiderais jusqu'au château.

La fontaine Zora vit l'arrivée d'une magnifique jeune fille.

-Je suis Nepty Léviatani.

-Je suis Ruto, Princesse des Zoras, je vous amènerai au château.

Sous les nuages sombres, un guerrier avec une grande faux apparut devant le temple de l'ombre.

-Je m'appelle Impa, vous devez êtes Dar Tyrant ?

-Hum...

-Partons pour le château.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux brins attaché en leur bout descendit d'une colonne de lumière dans la cratère du mont du péril.

-Je me nomme Auria Kaiser.

-Moi, c'est Darunia, chef des Gorons. Je serai votre guide jusqu'au château.

-Il sont arrivés, dit Klivian.

Un soldat arriva en courant dans la salle du trône.

-Princesse ! L'ennemi attaque !

-Rassembler nos forces, nous devons les arrêter ! Dit Zelda.

A suivre...écrit par SUPERBAHAMUT


	2. chapitre 8&9

ZELDA : LA LEGENDE DRAGON

_CHAPITRE 8 : PREMIER ASSAUT_

Les gardes royaux couraient dans tous les sens, ils se mettaient en position sur les remparts, s'équipant à la vite. Les villageois étaient partis se mettre en sécurité, la Princesse Zelda, Link, Klivian descendirent au village, le but étant de retenir l'ennemie en attendant l'arrivée des cinq autres régiments. La Princesse était habillée d'un pantalon large blanc, d'un haut en cuir mauve, d'un serre-tête en argent et elle portait une dague à la ceinture.

-Princesse ! Dit Krine lorsqu'il la vit. Vous ne devriez pas être ici !

-Je ne pas rester à me cacher dans le château alors que l'avenir de notre pays est en jeux.

-Votre majesté… Vous êtes devenue une grande souveraine, vous n'avez plus besoin de mes enseignements.

-Pardonnez-moi Krine, pensa-t-elle, mais si je suis là, c'est pour…

-L'ennemi arrive ! !

Tout le monde grimpa sur les remparts. Au loin, dans un gigantesque nuage de fumée, se profilait à l'horizon une armée de monstres d'une grandeur inégalée jusque là. Des Stalfos et des Lizalfos avançaient dans le vacarme de leur pas lourd. A l'arrière, Ganon et ses lieutenants suivaient la marche. Ganon ordonna à ses troupes de s'arrêter, puis il parla de sa forte voix.

-Vos défenses sont vaine face à mes troupes ! Rendez-vous !

La Princesse Zelda s'avança sur les remparts :

-Nous ne nous rendrons jamais ! Nous préférons encore mourir !

Tous les soldats poussèrent un cri en signe de ralliement à la réponse de la Princesse.

-C'est vous qui voyez ! Répondit Ganon.

Il claqua les doigts et des archers Lizalfos se mirent en position et lâchèrent en cœur une volée de flèches enflammées. Klivian en intercepta quelques-unes unes en utilisant des lames d'air mais elle enflammèrent quelques toits, mais heureusement les soldats les éteignirent rapidement.

-Capitaine Krine !

-Votre majesté !

-Dites à vos hommes de se préparer pour le combat rapproché, nous allons prendre les devants et lancé la charge. Si nous restons à nous défendre derrière les remparts, nous n'y arriverons jamais.

-A vos ordres ! Que tout le monde se prépare pour le combat !

-Link…

Il hocha la tête en signe de réponse et saisit le talisman de Volcania.

-Ame de Dragoon, viens à moi !

Son corps fut entourer de flamme puis elle se dissipèrent, laissant place à l'armure Dragoon.

-Ca va être dangereux, restez ici Princesse.

-Link… Fait attention à toi.

-Tu es prêt Link ? Demanda Klivian.

-Moi ? Toujours !

Les soldats se préparaient au combat, ils formèrent les rangs derrière le pont-levis, la cavalerie se trouvait en tête prête à partir sous le commandement du capitaine Krine. La peur du combat et de la mort se lisait sur leurs visages mais tous étaient prêts à mourir pour défendre leur pays et leur souveraine. Le pont-levis commença à s'abaisser doucement.

-Armes au clair ! Hurla Krine.

Tous les soldats abaissèrent leurs lances en position de charge et les cavaliers tirèrent tous leurs épées longues. Au devant du château, les troupes de Ganon continuaient leur avancé.

-Ils se rendent ou quoi ? Demanda Xan-bie lorsqu'il vit le pont-levis s'abaisser.

-Ils ont sans doute eu peur, répondit Cobraxiss.

Le Capitaine pointa son épée quand le pont-levis fut complètement baissée.

-Chargez !

Les soldats se lancèrent vers l'ennemie et formèrent rapidement un large rideau d'homme, Krine menait la cavalerie en tête. Klivian sauta du haut des remparts et commença à courir très vite en direction de l'ennemi, il tenait la poignée de sa lame prêt à dégainer. Link déploya ses ailes de Dragoon et vola en direction des monstres a à peine deux mètres du sol, ses ailes dégageaient une traîné d'énergie.

-Comment osent-ils ? Dit Ganon.

Il pointa une de ses gigantesques épées et hurla :

-A l'attaque !

Les monstres s'élancèrent à leur tour. La terre tremblait sous les pas des hommes, des chevaux et des monstres. Les deux camps si dirigeaient chacun vers l'autre à toute vitesse puis vint le moment fatidique où ils se percutèrent de plein fouet. De nombreux soldats et monstres furent foudroyés par la mort. Certains cavaliers furent désarçonnée sous l'impact et beaucoup de monstres finirent empalés sur les lances des soldats. Les deux armées s'affrontaient dans une véritable boucherie. Le capitaine Krine fauchait les monstres de son épée, son cheval se cabrait. Klivian rejoint le front à toute vitesse, trois Lizalfos se tenaient devant lui.

-Technique du Battô !

Klivian dégaina son sabre et trancha ses ennemis d'un coup. Un Stalfos tenta une attaque horizontale avec son épée de pierre, Klivian fit un bond pour l'esquiver puis saisi son sabre à deux mains.

-Flèche du Dragon !

Il trancha son ennemi en deux de haut en bas. De son côté, Link surpris un Lizalfos, qu'il trancha en atterrissant. Plusieurs monstres lui sautèrent dessus mais il s'en débarrassa d'une seule attaque cyclone. Un Stalfos se mis en garde devant lui, Link le trancha en même temps que son bouclier, l'épée de légende associé à son pouvoir Dragoon lui donnait une puissance extraordinaire. Link invoqua ses pouvoirs et un jet de flamme sortit de son épée et brûla deux Lizalfos. Il faisait tomber ses ennemis les uns après les autres, rien ne lui résistait.

Les soldats empêchaient les monstres d'avancer tant bien que mal.

-Tenez bon ! Hurla Krine. Il ne faut pas qu'ils avancent !

Le combat faisait rage, les soldats luttaient contre un ennemi en surnombre.

-Capitaine ! Hurla un soldat, nous ne les retiendrons pas longtemps.

-Nous devons tenir ! Répondit Krine. Toi casse-toi !Dit-il en refoulant d'un coup de pied un Lizalfos trop proche de lui.

Sur les flancs, un groupe de Lizalfos chargeant un groupe de soldat fut foudroyé par une volée de flèche. Sur la lisière de la forêt, un groupe de Kokiri venait d'apparaître.

-Le second régiment est là ! Cria un soldat.

-Lâchez tout ! Cria Mido.

Les archers Kokiri lâchèrent des volées de flèches qui transpercèrent les monstres de toute part.

-Quelle poisse, dit Ganon d'un air énervé. Chopez-moi ces nains verts !

Une bande de monstre se précipita sur les Kokiri mais c'est alors qu'une ombre surgit du haut des arbres pour taillé deux monstres en deux. Hawk Mizhal vient d'entrée en scène, armée de deux longues dagues courbes.

-Qui veut se battre ?

_CHAPITRE 9 : ENLEVEMENT_

Tenant ses deux dagues en prise inversée, Hawk Mizhal venait d'apparaître sur le champ de bataille. Les monstres tentèrent de l'attaquer mais il faisait preuve d'un style de combat étrange, une illusion de lui-même le suivait dans ses déplacements et les monstres se trompaient de cible et ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait lorsqu'ils tombaient en morceaux.

-Il n'est déjà pas facile de suivre les mouvements sec et rapide d'un combattant mais il vous sera impossible de suivre mes mouvement souple et fluide.

Ses mouvements rapide rendait tout blocage impossible, les monstres succombaient un à un sous ses assauts et il usait d'arme de lancer comme des poignards qui allaient se figer dans la tête de ses ennemis. Link, de son côté, faisait preuve d'une énergie inépuisable, il découpait les monstres à chacun de ses coups, usant de ses ailes pour échapper à leurs attaques et contre-attaquer rapidement. Les soldats reprenaient courage, ils lancèrent une nouvelle charge sous le couvert des flèches Kokiri. Bigieu esquissa un sourire à la vu de Hawk, Ganon le remarqua.

-Une vieille connaissance à toi Bigieu ? Demanda Ganon.

-C'est celui qui m'a vaincu avant que vous me rameniez, il doit encore m'en vouloir pour la mort de son ami.

-Je vois… Vous aurez votre vengeance mais pas cette fois.

-Pourquoi Maître ?

-Regarde donc… Dit-il en désignant l'arrière de l'aile gauche des troupes Hyliennes.

Les troupes Goron accompagné d'un groupe de Sheikah arrivèrent, ils chargeaient l'ennemi en roulade, les premiers Sheikah lancèrent des chaînes pour bloquer un grand nombre d'ennemis qui ne purent se défendre de la charge des Gorons. Grâce à leur force physique, les Gorons faisaient faire des vols planés au monstres qui avaient bien du mal à se défendre face à cette marée de muscle pur. Les Sheikah usaient de leur dons et d'armes particulières qui ne donnaient aucune chance à leurs ennemis. Deux ombres firent un bond qui les sortirent de la masse : Dar Tyrant et Auria Kaiser. Ils retombèrent face à un gros groupe de monstres.

-Tu prend les cinquante à gauche et moi les cinquante à droite ? Demanda Auria le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca me va, répondit Dar.

Dar fit tournoyé sa grande faux, une arme dont le manche faisait au moins un mètre soixante et la grande lame courbe faisait, quant à elle, environ un mètre. La pierre sur le bandeau de Auria se mit à rougeoyer puis elle s'enflamma, son corps fur entouré de flamme à son tour, puis elle se mit en garde en pointant ses griffes, qui faisaient environ quarante centimètres, sur ses ennemis. Dar prit impulsion et se précipita sur ses ennemis, il fit tournoyer sa faux et d'un large mouvement, trancha deux Lizalfos. Il se retourna rapidement et coupa en deux un Stalfos, un autre se mit en position devant lui, Dar saisi le milieu de la poignée de sa main gauche et plaça sa main droite à l'arrière de la lame et traversa le monstre et son bouclier d'un seul coup. Un Lizalfos tenta de l'attaquer par derrière mais Dar lui planta sa faux dans le crâne sans même se retourner. De l'autre côté, Auria attaqua à son tour l'ennemi, Les monstres craignaient de l'approcher à cause des flammes entourant son corps. Elle attaqua, plantant ses griffes dans les monstres qui succombaient sous ses assauts. Ses attaques prenaient l'allure de danse, aucun monstres ne savaient lutter contre ce style de combat. Elle tournoyait sur elle-même comme une danseuse et plantait ses griffes pour déchiqueter les monstres qui commençaient à s'éloigner d'elle.

-Dis-moi Dar, c'est moi ou ils ont peur ?

-Finissons-en…

Auria intensifia les flammes autour d'elle et se transforma en une véritable boule de feu et traversa les rangs de monstres, les calcinant tous. Une bande de Lizalfos se tenait devant Dar.

-Spasmes de mort !

Il pointa deux doigts et un rayon d'énergie noir en parti, il entoura les monstres, ne laissant au final que leurs squelettes. La situation s'améliora encore pour les troupes Hyliennes par l'arrivée des Zora et des Gérudos. Nepty fit preuve d'une force magique redoutable, aussi belle que dangereuse. Les monstres se faisait détruire par la morsure de la glace et la pression de l'eau. Elle vaincue tout les monstres s'approchant grâce à son sabre-fouet, une arme composée de morceau d'épée de forme triangulaire reliée par un filin métallique, Les capacités d'un fouet et le tranchant d'une épée associée à sa force magique. Les Gérudos finassèrent par faire reculer les monstres sur le flanc. Les lieutenants de Ganon avaient tous perdus leurs sourires satisfait à la vu de ceux qui les vainquirent autrefois.

-Maître ?

-Je sais, on se retire pour cette fois, ces guerriers sont plein de ressources ha ha. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, HA HA HA !

Les monstres se retirèrent laissant les cadavres des leurs se décomposer dans les flammes bleue et verte typiques quand les monstres meurent. Les soldats poussèrent d'immenses cris de victoire.

-OUAIS ! OUAIS !

Les Guerriers Dragons et Link se rejoignirent.

-Alors Link ? Tu t'en ai bien sorti.

-Ca va, je m'en sors.

-Laisse-moi te présenter mon oncle Hawk Mizhal.

-Salut.

-…Auria Kaiser.

-Bonjour.

-…Dar Tyrant

Il répondit d'un signe de tête.

-…Et Nepty Léviatany, dit-il d'un air un peu blasée.

-KLIIIVVIAAAAAN ! ! !

La magnifique guerrière sauta au coup de Klivian qui eu un air un peu désespérée et embarrassée.

-Tu exagère Klivian, cela fait cent cinquante ans que tu ne pas donner de nouvelle.

-Pitié Nepty, commence pas !

Un soldat mourant revint du château en direction de Link.

-Au secours, la Princesse… Ils l'ont…Ils…

Il mourut devant Link. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Link pour déployer ses ailes et foncer plein pot vers le château. Klivian et les autres ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Ils trouvèrent une boucherie sur les remparts.

-Euh… Héros du temps.

Link se dirigea vers un soldat assis contre un mur, blessée de partout.

-Où est la Princesse Zelda ? Demanda Link.

-Les monstres, Ils… ils sont venues et ils l'ont emmenés…Sauvez-la…

Il mourut à son tour. Link était dans une rage folle.

-Noooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! !

_à suivre…écrit par SUPERBAHAMUT_


	3. Chapitre 10

ZELDA : LA LEGENDE DRAGON

_CHAPITRE 10 : SAUVETAGE AUX PORTES DE LA MORT_

-On s'est bien fait avoir, dit Klivian avec un air énervé.

-Le seul endroit où ils ont put l'emmener, c'est dans la forteresse noire ! je vais la chercher tout de suite et j'éliminerai tous ceux qui me barreront la route !

Klivian se plaça devant Link.

-Tu te pousse ou tu veux te battre !

En réponse, Klivian lui mis une droite dans la tronche.

-Abruti ! Dans l'état où tu es, tu ne tiendra pas cinq minutes ! Tu est en train de paniquer complètement, y aller dans cette état et de cette manière ne fera qu'empirer les choses.

-Alors comment comptes-tu faire ? Qui sait ce qu'ils lui feront !

-Absolument rien, ils ont trop besoin d'elle, j'ai déjà une petite idée.

-Que doit-on faire ? demanda Link

-Pour l'instant rien, il faut que les soldats se reposent et qu'ils soient près à partir dès demain.

Plus Tard… La nuit était tombée sur un château encore traumatisée par les derniers événements. Les cinq guerriers dragon s'étaient réunis, Link était partis dans son coin, encore frappée par l'enlèvement de Zelda.

-Ainsi, ils sont revenus, dit Dar Tyrant.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à vous, il n'y a que ceux qui les ont vaincus une fois qui peuvent les battre à nouveau.

-C'est normal, répliqua Hawk, mais si leur puissance a augmenté, la tache sera plus dur.

-Mieux vaut nous reposer ce soir, reprit Klivian, tout se jouera demain.

Un peu plus tard…

Klivian était assis sur un toit, pensant déjà au lendemain. Nepty vint le rejoindre.

-Alors ? On pense ?

-Tiens, Nepty, que me veux-tu ?

-Juste être un peu avec toi, on ne s'est pas vu depuis au moins cent cinquante ans.

-Tu me connais, je suis quelqu'un d'assez solitaire.

-C'est justement ce qui fait ton charme.

-Nepty… On en a déjà parler, j'ai choisi de me battre en laissant de côté la vie sentimentale.

-Hum… Eh bien quand tu changera d'avis tu me préviendra !

Elle commença à repartir, puis se retourna.

-Mais sache que mes sentiments ne changeront jamais.

Elle partit. Klivian esquissa un sourire.

-En cent cinquante ans, elle n'a pas changé et je crois qu'elle ne changera jamais mais même si les sentiments sont une belle chose, ils peuvent vite devenir dangereux.

Klivian eu l'espace d'une seconde une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

-Ho ! Je commence à parler tout seul, je ferai mieux d'aller me reposer.

Le lendemain, Link et les dragons se préparèrent à partir. Krine vint les rejoindre.

-Héros du temps, les soldats sont près à partir, nous attendons vos ordre.

-Les soldats n'iront nul part Capitaine.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Nous devons partir, les soldats seront plus utile ici, Hawk restera avec vous, la défense du château est la mission de l'armée. Nous avons déjà un plan pour récupérer la princesse.

-Partons, dit Klivian.

-Je compte sur vous capitaine Krine.

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe se tenait à distance de la forteresse noire.

-Voici donc la forteresse noire, dit Dar, c'est leur quartier générale, c'est d'ici qu'il commande leurs troupes.

Auria commença à s'énerver, des flammes jaillissaient de son corps

-Huu… Comment cette vermine ose-t-elle nous narguer comme ça !

-Le tout est de savoir entrer sans se faire repérer, reprit Dar, c'est délicat.

Nepty s'agenouilla et posa la main sur le sol, ces beaux yeux vert devinrent légèrement bleu.

-Hum… Une rivière souterraine coule sous nos pied. Apparemment, elle passe aussi sous la forteresse.

-Et on se demandait comment entrer, répondit Auria.

-Bon, on y va, dit Klivian.

-Attend, reprit Auria, je propose qu'on se sépare maintenant, j'ai envie d'aller lier connaissance avec les gardes.

-Tu veux jouer les appâts, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Klivian.

-Je vous le défends ! Dit Link.

-AH ! Faites-moi un peu confiance !

-D'accord, d'accord, on y va maintenant.

Alors que Nepty emporta Link et Klivian dans une bulle vers la forteresse, une explosion secoua la porte du premier mur d'enceinte, et au milieu des flammes, les silhouettes de Dar et Auria apparurent.

-Souviens-toi, dit-elle, je ne t'ai pas demander de venir.

-Tu lis dans mes pensés, avoue quand même que tu as le chic.

Quelques monstres de gardes commencèrent à s'approcher.

-Vous vous attaqueriez à une pauvre femme sans défense ?

Elle sourit puis concentra une boule de feu avec ses deux mains.

-Alors appelez du renfort ! YAAA !

Elle lança sa boule de feu qui s'intensifia et explosa avec les monstres.

Pendant ce temps, dans la rivière souterraine, la bulle transportant les trois autres combattants continuait sa route.

-Nous arriverons bientôt sous la forteresse, dit Nepty, Attention ! Tenez-vous prêt.

Elle fit quelques gestes avec ses mains puis ses yeux brillèrent et une grande lumière envahit la bulle. L'eau transperça le sol de la forteresse et un peu d'eau envahit la pièce puis Nepty, Link et Klivian arrivèrent par la brèche dans le sol.

-Nous avons peu de temps, reprit Nepty.

-Par où faut aller ? Demanda Link.

-Par-là ! Dit Klivian, je peux suivre la trace d'énergie de la Princesse.

-Génial ! En avant !

Il prirent la direction indiquée par Klivian et entamèrent leur course à travers les couloirs.

-Par où ?

-Gauche !

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement à la vue d'un garde Lizalfos.

-HAAAA !

Klivian se précipita sur lui, lui foutu trois pains dans la tronche et le mis par terre. Il lui bloqua le bras et lui posa le pied sur son coup. Des monstres arrivèrent du couloir d'où ils venaient ainsi que du couloir droit. Ils étaient piégés sur deux côtés.

-Link, vas la chercher !

-Mais je…

-Fais ce qu'il te dit, reprit Nepty, on va s'occuper d'eux.

-Dépêche-toi !

Link acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reprit sa route en quatrième vitesse. Klivian et Nepty allaient devoir faire face à un bon paquet de monstres. Nepty s'approcha de Klivian.

-Envie de m'embrasser ?

Klivian sourit puis répondit :

-Non.

-Ho, répondit-elle d'un air outré.

Il saisit le monstre au-dessus de sa tête.

-Désolée… Il y a un temps pour l'amour et un temps pour la guerre !

Il balança le monstre sur les autres.

Link arriva dans une salle sombre, l'éclairage étant assez mauvais, il remarqua en premier une sorte de cage comme incrusté dans un pilier. Il s'approcha de la cage et il toucha enfin au but. A l'intérieur de la cage se trouvait Zelda inconsciente.

-Enfin… J'ai réussi.

Mais c'est alors que la Princesse disparut sous ses yeux et que Celina apparut.

-Quelle folie d'être venue ici.

-Celina !

-Le parfait héros que tu ai ne pouvait manquer de venir.

Ganon sortit de derrière un autre pilier.

-Je n'en n'ait jamais douté.

-Ganon, évidemment, tu as dû passer des heures à m'attendre.

-Oui. De longues heures de patience pour que tu assiste personnellement au meilleur moment de mon triomphe.

-Merci, mais il ne fallait pas te donner tant de peine.

-Je t'en prie, tu as été un adversaire honorable. Cobraxiss !

Le démon serpent fit son apparition.

-Je vous le laisse.

Link saisit son épée.

-Dites-moi où est la princesse !

-je crois qu'on peut te le dire avant de t'envoyer en enfer, dit Cobraxiss, elle est gardée par quatre de mes guerriers serpent dans la forêt.

-La forêt ?

-Quelle importance, reprit Ganon. Explose-le Celina !

Alors que la jeune sorcière se prépara en rassemblant de l'énergie, Klivian et Nepty arrivèrent à leur tour dans la salle.

-Celina, reprend-toi ! hurla Nepty.

-Assez parlé ! Détruis-les Celina !

Klivian se précipita sur Cobraxiss, tenant son sabre de la main droite et plaçant sa main sous la lame du sabre.

-L'envol du Dragon !

Klivian exécuta une attaque ascendante que Cobraxiss bloqua avec la poignée de sa double-lame mais l'impact du choc leur fit faire un bond de deux mètres. Nepty se précipita à son tour sur Celina et saisit son diadème ensorcelé, des rayons d'énergie pure fusaient dans tous les sens. Ça devenait une bataille de volonté entre Nepty qui faisait tous son possible pour arracher le diadème et libérer son amie et la sorcière noire qui tentait de conserver son hôte par tous les moyens. Finalement, Nepty finit par réussir à arracher le diadème et à l'envoyer loin au sol. Celina s'évanouit sur le sol et Nepty la récupéra.

-Auria !Maintenant !

Dehors, la jeune guerrière ressentit l'appel de Klivian. Elle invoqua le feu qui l'entoura puis elle se précipita sur le mur de la forteresse et elle le fit exploser, ouvrant ainsi une brèche permettant à tous le monde de se retrouver dehors. Celina reprit légèrement conscience puis elle marmonna quelques mots.

-Té…Téléportation…

elle leva le bras droit et claqua les doigts puis une lumière les transporta tous jusqu'au château. Puis la forteresse subit encore quelques explosions et même une statue de Ganon s'écroula.

-Pourtant mon plan était parfait…Grrr, vous ne l'emporteraient pas au paradis ! Lancer une attaque tous azimut sur le château d'Hyrule !

A la vus du retour au château de Link et des autres, Hawk se précipita vers eux mais son expression de joie disparut quand il constata qu'ils n'avaient pas ramenée la princesse.

-Que s'est-il passée ? Demanda Hawk.

-On va tout t'expliquer, dit Klivian, mais une autres fois je crois.

Saria accompagnée de deux Kokiris vint vers eux.

-Link, il se passe quelques chose d'étrange, nos éclaireurs nous signale que l'accès vers une forêt mystérieuse vient d'apparaître dans les Bois Perdus.

-Comme quoi y'a pas de hasard, répondit Dar.

-Pardon ?

-On t'expliquera plus tard, reprit Link, pour l'instant mène nous vers cette forêt.

Un garde arriva d'un air affolé.

-Alerte ! L'ennemi attaque en force !

-Ils veulent leur vengeance.

-Je vous confis à tous la garde du château, je pars seul pour cette forêt, dit Link, là c'est mon combat.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit Klivian, alors fais nous confiance ! on va les repousser !

-C'est pour ça que j'y vais seul, parce que je vous fais confiance. Saria, on y va, en route pour la forêt.

Klivian se dirigea vers les murs d'enceinte et tout en faisant claquer les articulations de ses doigts il dit :

-Bon ! Nous, on va casser du monstres !

_A suivre…écrit par SUPERBAHAMUT_


	4. chapitre 11

ZELDA : LA LEGENDE DRAGON

_CHAPITRE 11 : LA FORET DES BARRIERES_

Link et Saria se tenaient devant l'entrée de la mystérieuse forêt. La clairière dans laquelle il se trouvait faisait la transition entre les bois perdus et cette forêt étrange composée d'arbre inconnue en Hyrule. La neige tombait légèrement sur cette forêt. Link s'avança.

-Saria… Si je ne suis pas de retour demain…Préviens Klivian et les autres…

-Que les déesses te protège Link…Bonne chance.

Le guerrier du temps vêtus de son armure Dragoon pénétra dans la forêt. Toute en apparence était calme et paisible, la forêt d'un vert pâle recouverte d'un léger manteau blanc était d'autant plus inquiétante que le calme qui y régnait était lourd.

-Cette forêt est vraiment bizarre, pensa Link, je me sens bizarre, ce n'est vraiment pas une forêt ordinaire, je l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose.

-HYAAAH !

Un démon serpent aux écailles noir sauta du haut d'un arbre et frappa au sabre l'omoplate gauche de Link mais par chance, l'armure encaissa une partie du choc et la blessure fut superficielle. Le serpent fit un bond en arrière et Link se retourna légèrement sonné par l'impact.

-Bienvenue dans la forêt des barrières Héros du temps ! Hurla le démon. Surpris ? Tu n'as pas pu sentir ma présence ? C'est normal ! Cette forêt n'est pas comme les autres, c'est une forêt maléfique avec un puissant champ magnétique ! Aucun animal ne peut vivre ici et les guerriers perde l'usage de leur sens dans cette forêt ! Mais nous, les guerriers serpents, nous pouvons utiliser nos sens ici ! Bref, ta force est réduite de moitié, tu n'as aucune chance !

Link eut un regard noir(mais vraiment noir).

-Et…Alors ?

Le démon fut surpris lorsque Link fonça sur lui et attaqua d'un coup d'épée horizontale, le démon fut renversée et tomba assis par terre, il avait une blessure au tronc. La blessure le brûlait un peu car l'épée de légende émane une puissance dangereuse pour les démons. Link posa violemment le pied sur son thorax.

-J'ai juré de protéger la Princesse et je le lui ai promis il n'y encore pas longtemps. Où nous sommes et qui vous êtes n'a pas la moindre importance mais je tuerai tous ceux qui lui feront du mal. Tu vas me guider jusqu'à elle où tu vas mourir. Choisis vite !

-Quel coup ! Pensa le serpent. S'il avait avancé d'un pas de plus, c'en était fini pour moi… Un pas plus long… ? Non, attends…Si ça se trouve…

Le démon sourit puis rapidement, il tendit le bras gauche et appuya sur son poignée avec la main droite puis une fléchette parti d'un tube lanceur placé sous son brassard qui se confondait avec la couleur de ses écailles. La fléchette alla se placer dans l'épaule droite de Link, son armure Dragoon fut transpercée mais elle empêcha la fléchette de se figé trop loin dans son épaule.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'as pas fait un pas plus court ! Tu m'as juste manqué en pensant être à la bonne distance ! Cette forêt t'a fait perdre ton intuition ! Tes forces sont donc affaiblie ! Tu n'as aucune chance de victoire !

Link, sans mot dire, saisit la fléchette et la retira de son épaule puis la jeta sous les yeux du démon qui avait perdu son sourire.

-J'ai dit… Et alors ? !

D'un magistrale coup d'épée, il lui trancha les deux mains, le démon fut expulsé en arrière puis il s'enfuit. Il courut jusqu'à une grotte où Link ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, il lança par terre les deux mains du serpent.

-T'as oublié ça ! Si tu ne veux pas me servir de guide, dis-moi où aller et je te donnerai une mort paisible.

-grrr… sors de la grotte et tourne à droite puis c'est tous droit. Mais ne crois pas que ça finira comme ça ! ! Il reste encore trois d'entre nous et même si tu gagne contre le dernier, la victoire sera notre ! Nous sommes des guerriers des ombres dont la victoire est la seule option !

Link reconnu derrière le serpent ce qu'il avait déjà au village Goron de Termina… Des tonneaux de poudre attaché à une corde.

-Je deviendrais une barrière pour toi après ma mort !

Avec les griffes de ses pieds, il saisit la corde à ses pieds et tira un coup sec, ce qui déclencha l'explosion des tonneaux de poudre. L'explosion se fit entendre à travers toute la forêt et peu plus loin, deux autres guerriers serpents restèrent pensif à ce bruit.

-Ce bruit… Viper… tu est donc devenu une barrière ?

-Ce qui signifie qu'il n'a pas pu l'arrêter.

-Pressons-nous d'y aller.

Link réussi par chance à quitter la grotte avant que le souffle ne l'atteigne.

-tsk…Mauvais perdant…

Link eu une étrange impression, il prit deux petits cailloux et les lança par terre. Il se rendit compte que le bruit de leur impact n'était pas ordinaire…

-Alors c'était ça son intention… C'est ce qu'il voulait dire par devenir une barrière…Le bruit de l'explosion dans la caverne à endommager mon audition. Ce n'est pas que je n'entende pas mais les sons et les directions d'où ils viennent sont distordus. Je ne pourrai pas me fier sur mon audition pendant un moment.

A ce moment, une voix se fit entendre mais Link ne put déterminer l'endroit d'où il venait.

-Te VoIlà SanS L'inTUition et L'OUIE… TU as déjà PERdu DeUx dE Tes SIX sens…

Link se retourna et vit un guerrier serpent au milieu des arbres, il était plus grand et musclée que le précédent, il se tenait devant lui et était armé d'une grande hache.

-Ne me faite pas répéter tout le temps, dit Link, j'ai dit… et alors ? !

-Prépare toi…

Il saisit sa grande hache et trancha plusieurs arbres dont il lança les troncs sur Link. Ce dernier fit un bond et passa au travers de cette attaque.

-Peu importe que c'est deux là fassent défaut ! Il me reste ma vision et elle sera amplement suffisante !

-Désolée de te décevoir !

Un autre guerrier serpent caché derrière l'un des troncs d'arbre envoyé attaqua Link avec des griffes de métal monté sur gant, mais Link attaqua en premier et trancha le tronc d'arbre en deux, le serpent esquiva et se cacha dans un autre arbre. Le combat fit une légère pause, Link posa son arme sur son épaule.

-Vous allez m'attaquer ensemble ?

Le guerrier serpent avec la grande hache recommença son coup avec les troncs d'arbres.

-Tant mieux ! Ca me fera gagner du temps ! WOOOOH !

Link fonça sur son ennemi et trancha plusieurs troncs mais le combat s'arrêta à nouveau.

-Il choisit l'un d'entre nous et n'attaquera l'autre qu'après avoir tué le premier, dit le premier.

-Mais c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Sa garde est ouverte au dessus de sa tête !

Le deuxième guerrier fit des bonds entre plusieurs branches et attaqua l'épaule gauche de Link lui occasionnant une autre blessure l'empêchant de remarquer un des troncs d'arbre qui le percuta de plein fouet mais par chance, son armure Dragoon encaissa la majeur parti de l'impact mais Link fut quand même sonné par le coup. Link se ressaisi et fonça sur son ennemi, lui tranchant les jambes d'un coup d'épée, lequel tomba à terre mais Link, affaibli par ses blessures lâcha son épée et s'adossa contre un arbre. Mais il ne se rendit pas compte que l'autre guerrier serpent était au dessus de lui, il lui planta sa griffe dans l'épaule droite.

-Cette opiniâtreté…Voilà donc le terrible Link ?…Mais lâcher ton épée était une erreur fatale !

-Tu parle trop vite…

Link saisit une dague caché dans son armure Dragoon et planta la main du serpent et le bloqua contre l'arbre.

-YAAARGH !

-Attend-moi bien sagement… Je vais t'achever tout de suite.

Le serpent tenta de retirer la dague qui bloquait sa main contre l'arbre.

-Ca ne part pas, malédiction !

Link se retourna et remarqua que le guerrier serpent avait des bras extrêmement long, chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquer en plein cœur du combat.

-Tu te cache dans l'ombre pour te mouvoir et mieux attaquer…Hum…C'est donc ça ton apparence…

-Tu m'as vu…

Le serpent tira un coup sec et se fit carrément éclater la main en deux pour se libérer de la dague.

-Je me retire pour cette fois ! Je retourne voir Cobraxiss et je reviendrais me venger !Que le temps passe ou que les ères changent, je reviendrais te tuer !

Le serpent se retira et l'autre se releva avec ses bras, ses pensés était complètement embrouillés

-Il est fort ! Trop Fort ! ! Même sans l'usage de son intuition et de son audition… Et cependant, qu'est-ce que cette façon de combattre risque-tout ? Avec cette manière de ce battre, il n'a aucune chance de tenir une bataille… On dirait une personne totalement différente du Link que nous avons minutieusement étudié jusqu'ici…

Link se retourna vers lui.

-Le premier d'entre vous m'as dit qu'il en restait trois. Où est le dernier ?

-Dans une cabane un peu plus loin… La femme y est aussi.

Link se retourna et reprit sa route.

-Attends ! Tu as oublié une chose…

Le serpent tira une corde relié à un tonneau de poudre caché dans le sol.

-Prends ça ! Voilà la troisième barrière !

Le tonneau explosa, l'explosion ne fut pas forte mais très lumineuse. Link secoué par l'explosion se releva et se rendit compte que sa vue était brouillé.

-L'intuition, l'audition et maintenant la vue… C'est une chose passagère du au flash, donc si j'attendais ici un moment ça passerait, mais… !

L'image de la Princesse Zelda lui revint en tête.

-Mais… ! ! !

Plus loin dans la forêt, le dernier guerrier serpent attendait devant une cabane.

-Donc Boa est devenu une barrière également. Dans ce cas, Anaconda ne doit plus être entier non plus. Il a réussi à les battre en même temps, c'est impressionnant. Ce sera donc mon tour d'y aller.

Il se dirigea vers la cabane.

-Mais ayant perdu la vision, il mettra du temps avant d'arriver jusqu'ici. Je vais en profiter pour en finir avec la femme, vu qu'elle ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui, Link était arrivé.

-Quoi ? !

-Je viens reprendre la Princesse.

-Hmm… Effectivement, tu les as bien vaincus.

-Bien sûr ! Et ça va être ton tour si tu ne me rend pas Zelda !

-Si on y réfléchit, un homme comme Link le Dragoon doit se battre avec une froideur d'acier dans le seul but de mener à bien ses combats et rien d'autre, Mais l'homme que j'ai devant les yeux se bat de toute ses forces et sans penser aux conséquences pour une femme. Leur apparence a beau être la même, la différence de qualité est considérable… Il se peut que je ne sois pas capable de vaincre Link le Dragoon, mais toi, tu n'est vraiment pas de taille à me faire face ! Allez, Link ! Si tu veux récupérer la femme, il faudra d'abord me prendre la vie ! !

Le guerrier serpent fonça sur Link et lui donna un coup en pleine gorge, Link fut éjecté vers l'arrière et cracha un peu de sang.

-Hé hé… Tu es trop blessé. Tu as perdu ta vue, ton ouïe et ton intuition et ma technique est invincible ! ! Tu n'as aucune chance de ga…

Mais c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il avait une blessure à la poitrine. Link se releva.

-Même si mon corps cessait de fonctionner. Il me suffirait de concentrer toutes mes forces sur le point de mon attaque pendant un instant.

-oh… Autrement dit, il vaut mieux éviter de te laisser approcher de trop près. Après ce coup à la gorge, il me suffira d'un coup pour te tuer. Je procéderai ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous changions de façon de nous battre.

A l'intérieur de la cabane, la princesse Zelda se réveilla à cause des bruits de combat.

-Où suis-je ? Qu'est ce que fais ici ? Quelqu'un se bat ? C'est…

Elle poussa légèrement la porte.

-Link… Déesses, je vous en pris, protégez-le, je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

Le guerrier serpent fonça sur Link et lui assena deux autres coups, Link tenta de l'attaquer mais le serpent esquiva.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? C'est une technique d'attaque utilisant les pieds et les mains où je m'approche et m'éloigne pour éviter trop de risque. Une attaque seule ne peut te tuer mais ma technique consiste à te vider de ton énergie et tu n'as aucune chance de gagner dans ton état. De plus avec tout le sang que tu as perdu et le froid qui règne ici, tu as certainement perdu le sens du toucher, la quatrième barrière est maintenant en place. Tu me trouve lâche ? Ca ne fait rien. Voilà l'arme la plus puissante qui soit. Moi, Couleuvre le guerrier serpent, n'ai aucune pitié pour mes ennemis, j'use de tout les moyens pour les battre ! Tu n'as plus aucune chance de vaincre. Mais tu t'es bien battu… Préfères-tu une mort lente et progressive ou instantanée en un seul coup ? Je te laisse le choix.

-Je n'ai plus aucune chance, oui c'est vrai, dit Link. Mais, pensa-t-il, si ce dernier coup peut le tuer lui aussi !

-Tu choisis donc la mort instantanée… ?

Il ferma les yeux.

-J'abandonne ma vision qui ne sert plus à rien, je donnerai tout dans ce dernier coup ! ! Pardonnez-moi Princesse, je veux que vous viviez heureuse, pour le reste je m'en remet à Klivian et aux autres.

Il saisit son épée fermement et regarda son ennemi bien en face.

-Je suis prêt !

-Hya ! Viens !

-Déesses, je vous en prie !

Link et le serpent s'élancèrent.

-WOOOOHHH !

Mais à ce moment Link et Couleuvre ressentirent quelque chose d'étrange, c'était la Triforce du courage qui brilla sous l'effet de la prière de Zelda. Le serpent fut comme paralysé et Link se sentit envahie d'énergie. Il frappa à pleine puissance et le guerrier serpent s'écroula enfin mort.

La princesse accouru vers Link et tomba dans ses bras.

-Link, tu es venu, je le savais.

-Princesse Zelda…

_à suivre…écrit par SUPERBAHAMUT_


	5. chapitre 12

ZELDA : LA LEGENDE DRAGON

_CHAPITRE 12 : LIBERATION_

Pendant que Link menait son combat dans la forêt des barrières, Klivian et les autres guerriers dragons faisaient leur possible pour stopper la progression des armées de Ganon. Klivian se trouvait devant deux Lizalfos.

-Technique Mizhal : les écailles du dragon.

Klivian porta une série de coup à haute vitesse qui trancha les monstres en morceaux.

-Huf…huf… Plus on en tue et plus il en arrive, à ce rythme je me demande combien de temps on va tenir. Dar ! Cria-t-il en direction de son ami.

-Ca va, je tiens le coup.

Puis il se tourna vers un groupe de monstres.

-Quand à vous, faites vos prières…

Il saisi sa faux au-dessus de sa tête, se mit à la faire tournoyer de plus en plus vite.

-Technique Tyrant : boomerang.

Il lança sa faux de la main droite qui parti en tournoyant et faucha les monstres avant de revenir vers Dar qui la rattrapa de la main gauche (avec style, classe et élégance).

-Technique de la tornade, hurla Hawk en se précipitant sur un monstre.

Le Stalfos fut tailladé par six coups bien portés. De son côté, Auria usait de ses pouvoirs flamboyant mais fut rapidement encerclée par un imposant groupe de monstres. Elle leva sa main droite vers le ciel, ses griffes devinrent flamboyante.

-Le souffle du dragon terrestre !

Elle planta ses griffes dans le sol, la terre autour d'elle se fissura et une explosion de lave accompagnée d'une secousse sismique suffirent à la débarrassé des monstres.

Nepty vint rejoindre Klivian après avoir congelé quelques monstres.

-Klivian !

-Qui y'a-t-il ?

-Regarde là-bas !

Elle pointa son doigt en direction d'une silhouette grise et immatérielle, mais le pire, c'est que cette silhouette portait le diadème qui avait envoûté Celina.

-La sorcière noire… dit Klivian.

-C'est impossible, elle a besoin d'un humain avec une forte énergie magique pour agir dans la sphère matérielle.

-Elle a du pomper assez d'énergie à Celina pour s'incarner sous cette forme semi-spectral, il faut détruire le diadème une bonne fois pour toutes pour la vaincre.

C'est alors qu'une boule de feu vint percuter le sol à proximité.

-Nepty ! Va aider les soldats de ce côté !

Klivian se tourna vers les monstres qui venaient vers lui et leur fit signe de venir.

-Aller ! Amenez-vous ! Non ? Alors c'est moi qui vient !

Klivian fonça sur ses ennemis et en trancha trois d'un coup, son sabre trancha tout monstres osant s'approcher de lui, à chaque coup, un monstre tombait. Mais chaque fois que Klivian en tuait un, deux autres se pointaient aussi sec.

-Ce blocus à la con commence vraiment à m'énerver !

Il commença par dégager son énergie pour se débarrasser des monstres alentours, puis planta son épée dans le sol.

-c'est le moment de dire « aie » !

Klivian plaqua ses poignées l'un sur l'autre puis relâcha toute sa puissance, il s'éleva dans les airs et une grande colonne de feu l'entoura.

-HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Hurla Hawk.

La colonne devint très lumineuse puis se dissipa d'un coup laissa apparaître Klivian sous sa forme d'hybride, il se posa sur le sol. Ses grands yeux mauve, ses écailles noires profond, ses deux grandes cornes noires luisant sous le soleil et son souffle rauque venaient de jeter un froid (style antarctique) sur-le-champ de bataille.

-Maintenant, dit-il de sa voix dur de dragon, ça va faire mal.

Il commença par réunir deux grosses boules d'énergie mauve dans ses mains puis les lança et désintégra deux colonnes de monstres. Un groupe de Lizalfos l'encerclèrent et se jetèrent sur lui mais d'un mouvement rapide, les trancha tous en morceaux.

-Alors, on fait moins les malins maintenant ?

Klivian fonça et tranchait tous les monstres sur son chemin puis il déploya ses grandes ailes et s'envola dans les airs avant de se stopper au-dessus du champ de bataille. Il concentra une énorme quantité d'énergie qui prit la forme d'une sphère mauve.

-Méga Eclat !

Il lança la boule d'énergie qui percuta le sol et dans une gigantesque explosion désintégra les trois quart des monstres présent et laissa un gros cratère dans le sol. Pris de peur, tous les monstres firent demi-tour en courant et toute l'armée ennemi se retira du champ de bataille. Klivian alla se poser à l'endroit où s'étaient réunis les autres guerriers dragons, les sages et le capitaine Krine. Il fut entourer d'énergie puis revint à sa forme humaine. Il tomba un genou à terre.

-Huf…..Huf……Ce pouvoir donne une grande force, dit-il, mais ça vous vide de votre énergie.

-Ca va aller Klivian ?Demanda Nepty.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je récupère vite. On les as fait fuir, je suis plutôt inquiet pour Link.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit le capitaine Krine en arrivant, Link est le héros du temps, il possède l'armure Dragoon que vous lui avez donné ainsi que l'épée de légende et la Princesse Zelda est l'élus des déesses, il reviendra avec la Princesse comme il l'a promis.

-Je l'espère Capitaine, je l'espère.

-Inutile de nous inquiéter en vain, rentrons plutôt au château, nous avons eu une rude bataille.

Une heure plus tard, le pont-levis se releva après avoir laissé rentrer les derniers soldats. Depuis le retour de Ganon, le royaume d'Hyrule est considéré en état de guerre. Le pont-levis à l'entrée du Bourg d'Hyrule est constamment relevée et les entrées et sortis sont systématiquement contrôlée par les gardes, mais il faut dire que hormis les soldats, plus personne n'osait sortir de la ville. Klivian et les autres venaient de rentrer au château quand un garde arriva en annonçant que Zelda et Link étaient de retour. A l'entente de la nouvelle, les soldats poussèrent d'immense cris de joie. La joie retomba assez rapidement pour les guerriers dragon lorsqu'il virent l'état de Link, celui-ci marchait péniblement tenu par deux soldats, il était à peine conscient, du sang coulait de ses multiples blessures et son armure Dragoon était en piteux état. Klivian s'approcha de lui.

-Hé Link, tu m'entend ? Link !

En réponse, Link ne put que redresser la tête péniblement, sa vision était complètement troublée. Il se dégagea du port des deux soldats et fit quelques pas dans un état de semi-délire. Tout le monde ne put que constater que la légendaire épée du temps était fêlée et gravement endommagée. L'armure Dragoon tomba en morceau sur terre et Link tomba torse nue par terre.

-Bon sang ! Allongez-le là, dit Klivian en s'adressant à deux gardes. Nepty !

La jeune fille s'avança de Link et imposa ses deux mains sur son torse, une lueur bleu irradiait le corps de Link et commença à soigner ses blessures.

-L'eau est l'éléments de la vie, Nepty possède donc des pouvoirs de guérison importants. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est l'état de son équipement.

Link fut guéri en quelques instants et se réveilla.

-J'ai réussi ?

-Oui Link, répondit Klivian, tu as réussi mais ton armure est en morceaux et l'épée de légende est fêlée.

-C'est ce qu'il voulait dire par : « même si tu bats le dernier d'entre nous, la victoire sera nôtre ». En réalité ils nous ont bien eu.

-Raconte nous plutôt ce qu'il c'est passé dans cette forêt.

Link leur raconta son combats dans la forêt des barrières, les combats, les blessures, le froid, la perte de ses sens.

-On peut dire que ces quatre serpents m'ont donné su fil à retordre.

-Y'a un problème là.

-Lequel ? Demanda Link.

-S'il s'agit vraiment des guerriers serpents, il en manque un, ils sont cinq.

-En plus, le petit malin avec les longs bras a réussi à s'enfuir.

-Oublie-le, c'est comme s'il était déjà mort.

-Pourquoi.

-Je l'ai tué une première fois avec ses copains, ils l'ont ramené et il a encore échoué, Cobraxiss n'est pas le genre à laisser de troisième chance. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'est que Ganon soit capable de ramener d'ancien démon des limbes.

-Et pour l'armure ?

-On va la remettre en talisman, sous cette forme elle a le pouvoir de se régénérer mais ça risque de prendre des mois.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire ?

-il existe un moyen d'accélérer la régénération mais on verra plus tard, l'épée a aussi son importance, comment vas-tu la réparer ?

-Demain, j'irai au temple de lumière et je demanderai aux déesses de la régénérer.

Il prit le talisman de Volcania et sortit.

-Toi, tu ferai mieux de te reposer.

-Bonne idée, une bonne nuit me fera du bien.

-Aller bonne nuit.

Il sortit, et Link s'en alla au joyeux pays des rêves complètement épuisé par ses combats de la journée.

Plus tard, forteresse noire. La salle du trône sur lequel était assis Ganon. Une salle noir comme l'âme du maître des lieux, éclairée par de multiples brasiers. La salle est grande, rectangulaire, deux séries de colonnes se dressent en parallèle d'un grand tapis noir qui va de la grande porte, elle aussi noir, jusqu'à l'escalier en haut duquel se trouve le grand trône de Ganon. Le trône lui-même est grand, noir, surmonté de crâne et les deux épées sont plantés à l'avant des accoudoirs. Ganon était assis en silence avec un air sombre, ses lieutenants étaient à ses côtés, Cobraxiss se tenait debout sur les marches. En bas, se trouvait deux colonnes de Lizalfos noir, la garde personnelle de Ganon. Le guerrier serpent au longs bras qui avait survécue au combat se trouvait en bas des escaliers.

-Anaconda, tu m'as déçu.

-Laissez-moi une autre chance maître, cette fois je vous ramènerais la tête du Héros du temps.

-Je t'ai déjà concédé une deuxième chance, tu n'en auras pas de troisième.

Il fit apparaître sa double lame et trancha le guerrier serpent puis fit disparaître sa double lame.

-C'est chiant, dit Cobraxiss, on arrive jamais à ravoir la moquette.

Il se tourna vers un coin d'ombre.

-Python ! C'est ton tour, ne me déçois pas !

Un peu plus tard, Ganon se trouvait dans une pièce sombre.

-Arma… Phalanx…

Deux gargouilles sortirent d'un coin d'ombre. Les deux avaient une forte carrure, une peau grise dur et luisante. L'un avait une tête allongé, deux cornes en spirale, les ailes bleus en membranes sous les bras, l'autre avait la tête plus courte, les cornes plus petites, des ailes en plume mauve sur le dos.

-Je compte sur vous.

Ils baissèrent la tête et s'en allèrent.

Plus tard, dans un des jardins du château. Klivian, Nepty, Auria, Dar et Hawk s'étaient réunis. Klivian avait mis le talisman de Volcania dans une grande coupe placé sur un piédestal. Le talisman était fêlée, signe que l'armure était endommagée. Klivian regarda les autres qui lui firent un signe de tête, ils tendirent tous la main droite et utilisèrent leurs armes pour ce faire chacun une légère entaille au poignée. Le sang coula et commença à remplir la coupe. La princesse passa par-là et se précipita lorsqu'elle vit la scène.

-Mais vous faites quoi là?

Sans mot dire, Nepty utilisa ses pouvoirs pour refermer sa blessure ainsi que celle des autres guerriers dragon. Puis Klivian plaça ses mains au-dessus de la coupe et le cercle de magie dragons apparut sous ses pieds puis dans un éclair de lumière rouge, le sang disparut de la coupe et Klivian sortit le talisman de Volcania complètement intact.

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? Demanda Zelda.

-Quand une armure Dragoon est endommagée, elle se régénère mais vu les dégâts qu'elle a subi, il lui faudrait des mois. Le seul moyen d'accélérer la régénération est le sang de guerriers du clan des dragons, nous avons donc utiliser notre sang pour remettre l'armure de Link en état.

-C'est à croire que cette armure est vivante.

-Mais elle l'est, Volcania a été vaincu et son pouvoir fut enfermé dans le talisman mais il est toujours vivant, il vie à travers Link et son armure.

-N'y a-t-il pas de risques ?

-Non, étant transformé en armure Dragoon, Volcania est maintenant totalement asservie, Link le contrôle sans risque.

Klivian mit le talisman autour de son cou.

-j'irai lui rendre demain.

-J'aimerai encore vous demander quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute…

Le lendemain matin. Link se dirigeait vers le temple du temps, lorsque Klivian vint le rejoindre.

-Hé Link !

-Ah ! Klivian.

-Tiens, attrape !

Il lui lança le talisman de Volcania.

-Il est comme neuf, comment as-tu fait ?

-Secret maison. Tu pars pour le temple de lumière ?

-Oui, seul les déesses pourront me dire quoi faire. Ne viens-tu pas avec moi ?

-Non, j'ai autre chose à faire, dit-il en partant, et je crois que c'est un voyage que tu devras accomplir seul.

-Un voyage que je dois accomplir seul… Et bien, j'en aurai bientôt le cœur net.

Link pénétra dans le temple du temps, en dix ans, rien n'as changé, les murs sont toujours d'un gris unie. Link s'avança sur le symbole de la lumière posée sur une dalle au sol, puis s'avança pour contourner l'autel en pierre noir sur lequel était toujours posé les trois pierres ancestrales. Link passa le couloir sombre qui menait au piédestal où était posé l'épée de légende. Il s'avança sur la grande dalle où se trouvait représenter les six symboles d'Hyrule, à peine éclairée par les quelques rayons de soleil qui percent les fenêtres situé en haut des murs. Link sortit l'épée de légende complètement endommagée. Plusieurs pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, était-il vraiment digne de portée cette épée ? Avait-il échoué dans sa mission ? Les réponses se trouvaient de l'autre côté du portail qu'ouvrait se piédestal. Il se plaça devant le piédestal et tendit sa main gauche vers le ciel, le symbole de la Triforce se mit à luire et le portail d'énergie bleue s'ouvrit et emmena Link dans le sanctuaire des sages. Le sanctuaire au couleur sombre avec les petites chutes d'eau limpides, Link se trouvait sur le symbole de la Triforce, les six dalles où se trouvaient d'habitude les sages étaient vides, tous occupés dans leur zones respectives pour protéger leurs peuples de Ganon. Link tendit la main pour faire apparaître un escalier qui le fit sortir du sanctuaire. Link s'avança dans le temple de Lumière, les murs lui faisait penser au temple du temps, à la différence que les murs du temple était doré et brillant, la luminosité dans ce temple était impressionnante, les quelques fenêtres situé en hauteur d'où on pouvait voir un ciel d'or laissaient passer une lumière cristalline qui se reflétait sur les murs du temple. Puis finalement, Link arriva devant une gigantesque porte rouge, bleue et verte. Des inscriptions en ancien Hyliens étaient inscrites sur le chambranle de la porte.

-« Derrière cette porte se trouve le seul accès pour les âmes troublés ».

Sur la grande porte, se trouvait gravé le symbole de la Triforce et à l'intérieur de chaque triangle, le nom de la déesse correspondante était gravé.

-Din, Farore, Nayru…

Un brasier éteint se tenait devant la porte, Link utilisa un peu de magie pour l'allumer.

-Je viens devant les antiques créatrices demander conseil et assistance, j'implore l'accès vers celle qui ont la connaissance.

Les flammes se mirent à grandir, puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant s'échapper une forte lumière. Link prit une grande respiration puis passa la porte qui devra le mener vers son destin.

La salle dans laquelle Link se trouvait était sombre, il y avait trois brasiers disposée devant lui, l'un avait les flammes rouges, une autre les flammes bleus et le dernier, les flammes vertes. Puis au-dessus de chaque brasier, trois grandes lumières apparurent, rouge, bleue et verte, au milieu desquelles on pouvait à peine distinguer trois silhouettes féminines.

-Toi qui est venue jusqu'ici, parle, dit Din.

Il sortit l'épée de légende.

-L'épée a été endommagée au cours de mon dernier combat, je suis venue savoir ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner.

-Te faire pardonner de quoi ? Répondit Nayru. Tu n'as pas échoué, ta mission n'est pas encore terminée.

-Tes ennemis t'ont tendus un piège en se servant de Zelda, continua Farore, L'épée de légende t'as donnée ces dernières forces mais même elle ne peut résister au cours du temps, elle fut déchargée lors de ton dernier combat contre Ganon.

-Mais alors, que dois-je faire ?Demanda Link.

-Nous allons régénérer ta lame puis le reste dépendra de toi, répondit Din.

-Le reste dépendra… de moi ?

-Même des déesses comme nous ne peuvent prédire l'avenir, reprit Nayru, chaque être vivant à la possibilité de forger lui-même son destin. Maintenant, pose l'épée.

Link posa l'épée au sol.

-Cette lame est vieille de 800 000 ans, elle sera longue à réparer, tu as des guerriers dragons parmi tes amis, parle leur et tu pourra comprendre un peu plus la véritable fonction de cette lame. Maintenant va, et nous t'enverrons l'épée plus tard.

Une colonne d'énergie bleu entoura Link et le ramena devant le temple du temps. Link retourna au château, puis il rejoignit Zelda dans un des jardins du château.

-Ho ! Link, tu est revenue, mais où est l'épée ?

-Les déesses me la rendront quand elle auront finie de la restaurer.

Mais c'est alors que le ciel s'assombrit. On aurait pu croire d'abord à un mauvais présage, mais un éclair tomba en direction de Link qui tendit les bras vers le ciel, Puis une la nouvelle épée de légende se matérialisa dans ses mains au milieu de la foudre. L'épée était maintenant un peu plus grande avec trois strie de couleur rouge, bleue et verte sur la lame. Link fendit l'air avec quelques coup, à chaque coup, le bruit de l'épée sur l'air semblait fort. Puis Link la fit tournoyer en l'air et la récupéra pour la remettre dans son fourreau avec un dernier éclair pour témoigner de sa nouvelle puissance.

-Maintenant Ganon, tu vas comprendre que tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici.

_A suivre…écrit par SUPERBAHAMUT_


	6. chapitre 13

**Notes de l'auteur : Suite à certaines remarques, je me vois obliger de donnée quelques explications. Ceci est ma première fic, à l'époque j'étais pas mal dans un trip Kenshin et Breath of fire, d'où parfois d'énorme ressemblance. De plus ma spécialité consiste à prendre des éléments ici et là et à faire gros mélange pour voir le résultat alors voilà, j'espère que ça vous empêchera pas de continuer à lire.**

**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de Nintendo de même que tout autres types d'éléments qui pourrait appartenir à d'autres. Seuls les membres du clan dragons sont plus ou moins à moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

ZELDA : LA LEGENDE DRAGON

_CHAPITRE 13 : L'AGE DE LA FONDATION_

Alors que Link se trouvait au Temple de lumière, Klivian et les autres guerriers étaient partie fêter la « petite » raclée qu'ils venaient de mettre à Ganon. Dehors, la nuit était noire et il pleuvait à flot. Dans une petite rue sombre, un bar où ils s'étaient réunis. A l'entrée, un écriteau se trouvait à coté de la porte : « soirée spéciale Karaoké » (hé oui, faut croire que ça existe même en Hyrule). Les cinq dragons étaient assis à une table, Sur l'estrade se trouvait Talon et Ingo (complètement bourré) qui venait de finir leur tour (inutile de préciser que c'était un désastre), ils étaient venus faire une livraison puis ils en ont profité pour vider quelques chopes de bières (genre une trentaine). Le patron monta sur et les pria de descendre.

Merci… Alors après le duo des bourrés à l'alcool flottant… Qui veut tenter sa chance ?

Moi ! Moi ! Cria Nepty en levant les bras.

La jolie jeune fille en bleu veut tenter sa chance, venez sur l'estrade.

Nepty monta sur l'estrade et se prépara à chanter.

Ca va donner quoi ? Demanda Hawk.

Nepty a une jolie voix mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu chanter, répondit Klivian. On va bien voir.

Nepty s'élança et se mit à chanter, toute musique s'effaçaient devant sa voix.

_Chacun erre dans le temps_

_A la recherche de sa vie_

_N'oublie pas le jour où le destin t'a appelée_

_En plein vent_

_Tu rejettes le blême paradis._

_Emmitouflés,_

_Tu te souviens des jours innocents._

_Tenté par un doux poison,_

_Tu commets des crimes sanglants._

_Touché par la pluie des temps,_

_Tu ouvres les yeux._

_Rêves défendus, à la recherche_

_Du sens de l'amour, chacun se blesse._

_Anges déchus et inconnus,_

_Dansez comme si vous priiez._

_Rêves de destinée,_

_Au milieu des larmes, tu renais._

_Dans l'étreinte de l'amour,_

_Tu deviendras plus fort._

Explosion d'applaudissement, tous ceux qui avaient un degré d'alcoolémie encore assez bas pour ce rendre compte de ce qui c'était passé ce mire à scander :

Une autre ! Une autre ! Une autre !

Bon… ben moi, je retourne au château.

Tu nous quitte déjà Klivian ? Demanda Hawk.

Oui, l'ambiance qui règne ici n'est pas trop… mon genre.

Klivian sortit du bar et s'engagea sous la pluie dans les ruelles envahis par les ténèbres de la nuit. La pluie était lourde et froide, Klivian marchait le long des boutiques désertes en se protégeant de la pluie sous leurs paravents composée d'un carré de tissu accroché au mur et soutenue par deux bâtons. Sur un toit se trouvait un guerrier serpent, il était armé de deux katana relié par une longue chaîne, il atterrit sur le sol et en lança un sur Klivian mais il visa un peu haut et le katana trancha le paravents au-dessus de Klivian. Le serpent tira sur la chaîne pour ramener son arme.

Qui est-ce ? Un lizalfos… Non, c'est le dernier des guerriers serpents de Cobraxiss.

Les deux adversaires se fixèrent pendant un moment puis le serpent relança un de ses sabres, Klivian dégaina son sabre pour le contrer et renvoya le sabre qui se planta quelques mètres devant lui, mais le guerriers serpent en avait profité pour entraver Klivian avec sa chaîne et sauta sur le toit. Klivian avait les bras bloqué le long de son corps, ne pouvant même pas bougé son bras droit pour se libérer, sa lame étant tourné vers l'extérieur. Le guerrier serpent sauta alors sur Klivian pour tenter de l'achever, mais il commit une erreur. Il relâcha sans s'en rendre compte légèrement sa prise et Klivian pu dégager son bras gauche. Klivian tira un coup sec sur la chaîne et fit venir le sabre qui était resté planté dans le sol, il l'attrapa en prise inverse, s'accroupit pour éviter le serpent, puis le trancha net.

Huff…Huff… c'était juste.

Klivian ! Cria Nepty.

Les autres guerriers dragons vinrent à sa rencontre, Klivian lâcha le sabre à chaîne et rengaina le sien.

Vous arrivez après le meilleur. Voici le dernier serpent, maintenant nous en voilà débarrassé. Rentrez au château, on ne sait jamais, il se pourrait qu'ils attaquent.

D'accord, mais toi où vas-tu.

Prendre un peu l'air.

Klivian alla jusqu'au temple du temps pendant que les autres rentraient au château. Il s'arrêta devant l'immense édifice.

Pourquoi devons continuer à nous battre malgré tout ce temps… Cela fait déjà plus de 800 000 ans et les choses changent difficilement, les démons sont toujours là et les combats continueront encore et encore. Mais le moment n'est pas aux questions, nous sommes là avec nos pouvoirs car nous avons pour mission de protéger les gens des démons.

Après cette mure réflexion, Klivian décida de rentrer à son tour au château afin de voir ce qu'avait réussi à obtenir Link des déesses. Klivian se trouvait aux pieds du château.

Vu l'heure, je ne vais pas embêter tout le monde avec le pont-levis, je vais sauter de balcon en balcon jusqu'à la chambre de Link. Bon ! Allons-y.

Klivian fit un bond jusqu'à un balcon du premier étage puis en grimpa quelques autres, puis il prit son élan pour sauter sur un balcon situé sur la tour d'en face puis sauta sur le balcon au-dessus, là où il n'avait pas remarqué que les fenêtres étaient ouverte, il s'arrêta un moment. Un étrange parfum flotté dans l'air.

Ce parfum, on dirait… le parfum de la fleur de lotus.

Klivian eu comme un flash, le parfum de la fleur de lotus…le parfum de Nepty…

J'ai du atterrir dans la chambre de Nepty.

Klivian entendait une voix chanter et derrière le rideau, on pouvait voir une ombre pas vraiment net, et surtout un bruit d'eau.

Merde ! Elle doit prendre son bain, si elle me voit là, on est bon pour un excellent quiproquo. Tirons-nous vite fait.

Klivian s'approcha sur le côté de la rambarde sur la pointe des pieds histoire de ne pas se faire repérer.

C'est toi Klivian ? Dit-elle d'une voix un peu provoc derrière le rideau.

Quelle poisse, pensa-t-il, maintenant !

Il fit un bon et se coucha sur le sol du balcon situer au-dessus, mais Nepty avait quand même senti sa présence.

Je suis bon pour les ennuis.

Nepty sortie sur le balcon en serviette (la fille vraiment pas gêné).

Hé Klivian, tu viens me rejoindre ! Dit-elle avec sa voix provoc.

Mais elle est vraiment pas gêné cette fille !

Finalement, elle se décida quand même à rentrer et Klivian sauta sur le dernier balcon pour se trouver dans la chambre de Link.

Salut Link.

Tiens Klivian, ça va ?

Quelques trucs, un guerrier serpent a voulu me tuer, Nepty veut me sauter dessus, la routine quoi.

Ha ha, sinon regarde-moi ça, dit-il en sortant sa nouvelle épée de légende.

Pas mal ! Sa puissance a littéralement été multiplié par dix. Avec ça et l'armure Dragoon, tu va tous les massacrer !

On va tous les vaincre et ce sera la fin de tous ces problèmes.

La fin des problèmes… Link n'est pas le seul à le vouloir, ailleurs, un peu plus tard dans le château, Zelda se trouvait pensante sur une terrasse du château.

Pourquoi toutes ces batailles ? Pourquoi tous ces morts ? Pourquoi devons-nous nous battre ? Peut-être que Klivian et les autres pourront me répondre.

Zelda se promenait dans les couloirs du château sans trop savoir où aller toujours perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle rencontra Auria.

Bonsoir Princesse.

Bonsoir Auria.

Vous vous promenez ?

Un peu, je suis assez perdu dans mes pensées, pourquoi nous battons-nous ?

Chacun a ses raisons pour se battre.

Et vous, pourquoi vous battez-vous ? Qu'est ce qui vous motive.

Pour nous les dragons, c'est différent, nous sommes né pour combattre les démons et protéger les gens, c'est une mission ancestrale et sacrée confiée par le seigneur Bahamut, le dieu de tous les dragons.

Bahamut… c'est ainsi que ce nomme le dieu dragon.

Oui, celui qui nous créa et nous confia nos pouvoirs.

Euh… votre genèse est très intéressante mais je voulais en savoir plus sur vous et votre combat et sur ce démon de flamme.

Moi ? OK ! Le démon que je combat se nomme Xan-Bie, il vient d'un monde appelé Seikeina, c'est un ancien démon que l'on nommait _dieu destructeur_, ils étaient huit et le cours du temps a voulu que ce soit celui du feu, Xan-Bie qui soit le dernier. Il prenait un malin plaisir à brûler les villes, et c'était encore pire avec les port et les villes d'eau qu'il brûlait « à petit feu ». A l'époque, il avait pour apparence une tête de lézard immatérielle entouré de flammes, il était impossible de le détruire, puis je l'ai forcée à s'incarner physiquement et je l'ai tué pour l'empêcher de nuire, mais il a apparemment envie de se venger même s'il a gardé son enveloppe physique. J'ai l'intention de le remettre dans les limbes.

Zelda continua sa marche à travers le château pour tomber sur Dar, pensif, adossé contre un mur.

Bonsoir Dar.

Princesse… Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, pourquoi vous battez-vous ?

J'ai mes raisons pour me battre.

La volonté de protéger ?

Plutôt des comptes à régler.

Zelda fut déçu de constater que Klivian avait raison et qu'il se révéler très dur de faire parler Dar. Mais ce dernier esquissa légèrement un sourire, il avait réussi à percer ses émotions.

Néanmoins…Je vous parlerez peut-être de ma vie un jour. Mais je peux vous en dire plus au sujet de Nagash si vous voulez.

Nagash… c'est le mort vivant que vous combattez.

Autrefois, dans son monde, Nagash, quand il était encore humain, fut le plus puissant nécromancien, il avait dressé un empire au abord d'une montagne appelée le Pic de Gould. Cette montagne avait pour particularité d'abriter une importante mine de malpierre.

Malpierre ?

La malpierre est une roche noire très dangereuse, c'est de la magie démoniaque à l'état physique, une incroyable source d'énergie mais très dangereuse car de part sa nature tout humain s'en approchant subi d'horrible mutation même Nagash prenait soin de la faire extraire et raffiné par ses morts vivants, il ne la touché jamais lui-même. Mais le problème, c'est qu'une race d'homme rat, les Skavens était immunisé à la Malpierre et voulait son pouvoir alors il déclenchèrent une guerre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner. Mais ce fut alors que leurs sorciers, les prophètes gris, utilisèrent un homme pour tuer Nagash, son propre cousin car il fallait quelqu'un du même sang. Ils le contrôlèrent mentalement et ils tuèrent Nagash, le découpèrent en morceau et jetèrent tous les morceaux dans les fours à malpierre. Mais la main droite fut épargnée et utilisa du sang pour se régénérer et renaître sous la forme de Liche mille ans plus tard. La suite, vous la connaîtrez plus tard.

A l'entente de Dar, Zelda commençait à comprendre que chacun avait des raisons différentes de se battre mais elle tenait à savoir les motivations de chacun. Elle alla jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait Celina toujours inconsciente depuis que les guerriers dragons l'avaient ramenés de la forteresse noire. Nepty était à son chevet pour attendre son réveil.

Comment va-t-elle ?

Bonsoir Princesse. Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.

Pourquoi dort-elle ainsi ?

Elle fut longtemps sous l'emprise de la sorcière noire, elle lui a pompé toute son énergie magique et une grand partie de son énergie vitale, il lui faut du temps pour récupérer.

D'où vient-elle ? Comment l'avez vous connue.

Dans le monde d'où elle vient, Celina a suivi une formation pour devenir une sorcière, les rares humain qui naissent avec une grande énergie magique et des dons naturel pour la sorcellerie sont convié à aller s'entraîner à **La Tour des Crocs** qui est le lieu où vivent les maîtres sorciers, mais Celina était différente, elle n'était pas seulement une sorcière très doué, elle avait reçu des dons exceptionnelle pour la magie, sitôt sa formation achevée, elle parti explorer son monde et récupéra de nombreux Baobei en plus de ceux que lui avait confié les maîtres de la tour.

Que sont les Baobei ?

Les Baobei sont une catégorie d'objets magiques très particulier, la plupart des objets magiques génèrent un pouvoir en utilisant leur propre source d'énergie magique où en drainant l'énergie magique alentours, mais les baobei lancent leurs sorts où leur effets en utilisant l'énergie magique de leur utilisateur. En règle générale, seul un sorcier ou une personne ayant reçu une formation magique peut utiliser un baobei et généralement ils ne peuvent en supporter que un ou deux mais regarder le vêtement et les bijoux de Celina.

Qu'ont-ils de particulier ?

Ce sont tous des baobei.

Tous !

Oui, tous, la robe-de-protection, la cape-de-lévitation, les bracelets-de-la-foudre, les boucles-de-spiritualité, les bottes-de-la-marche-marine et la chevillère-de-tremblement. Sa puissance lui permet de tous les supporter sans problème. Quand je suis arrivé dans son monde pour l'explorer, nous nous sommes rencontrer dans une auberge à la suite d'une bagarre qu'on a régler sans difficulté. Nous avons vite sympathisé puis nous avons fait un bout de chemin ensemble, mais un jour nous sommes tombé sur l'antre de la sorcière, je n'ai pas fait attention et sentant nos fortes énergies magiques, elle voulu posséder l'une d'entre nous, je fut protéger par le faite que je suis une guerrière dragon mais j'ai n'ai pus l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Celina, je du la tuer pour empêcher la sorcière noire de nuire mais le destin m'as quand même donner une chance de pouvoir la délivrer. La sorcière noire est une ancienne sorcière maudite dont on détruisit le corps, elle ne peut agir dans le monde matérielle qu'en possédant une personne disposant de don magique, Celina était donc ce qui lui fallait. Mais maintenant elle absorbé assez de mana à travers Celina pour s'incarner sous une forme demi-spectrale. Je l'a renverrai dans les limbes pour venger mon amie Celina.

Tous ont des motivations différentes, Zelda alla prendre l'air dans le jardin, les fleurs brillait seul sous les reflet de la lune. Elle remarqua alors Hawk assis au milieu des fleurs en méditation. La lune se reflétait sur son visage. Alors qu'elle voulu partir pour le laisser, il se releva.

Vous désirez Princesse ?

Rien, je ne faisais que passer. En fait, pendant que j'y suis, je me renseigne sur les démons que vous combattez.

Je vois, mon histoire est un peu compliqué. Contrairement au autres dragons, je n'ai pas était élevé au village où nous vivons. Quand je fus bébé, j'ai été perdu dans le monde de Seikeina, je fus recueilli par les voleurs de Navarre, la forteresse du désert, pendant toute ma vie là-bas je n'avais aucune idée que j'était un guerrier dragon, j'ai suivi une formation de ninja et de forestier car la forteresse était situé au bordure d'une forêt tropicale à l'entrée du désert. Le jour où mes pouvoirs se sont révélé, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qui m'arrivait, mais ma trace d'énergie devint perceptible et mon frère Chrysaor, le père de Klivian vint me trouver et m'expliquer ce qui m'arriver. Mais avant qu'il ne vienne, il s'est passé quelque chose. Le fils du maître de la forteresse, Eagle, a grandi avec moi, nous étions très bon ami. Un jour, une étrange femme du nom de Isabella vint à la forteresse, elle ensorcela bon nombre de gens et fit même tourné la tête au maître, seul Eagle et moi nous rendions compte de quelque chose. Nous jugeant trop dangereux, Isabella mit au point un stratagème pour nous éliminer, elle nous attira dans un piège puis jeta un sortilège d'envoûtement très puissant sur Eagle qui fut manipuler et commença à m'attaquer. Nous nous sommes battus, et j'ai réussi à prendre le dessus, mais mes pouvoirs de dragon commençaient à se révéler, et croyant porter un coup qui aura du déstabiliser Eagle, je lui est porté un coup mortel, Isabella avait tout bien calculer, je tuait Eagle et Isabella pouvait me faire exécuter par mes anciens amis et pour compliquer mon cas, je me mis en colère et comme on ignorait que j'étais un dragon, je l'ai blessé. Avec l'arrivé du tatouage sur ma main droite, on crut que j'étais possédé et je fus jeté au cachot puis mon frère Chrysaor est venu me délivrer et m'apprendre la vérité sur mes origines. Mais il n'était pas question de partir sans venger Eagle et j'ai tué Isabella avec l'aide de mon frère.

Plus tard, bien des siècles après, je revint en Seikeina avec Auria et nous trouvâmes un homme qui se faisait appeler le Prince Noir et qui tentait de provoquer l'apocalypse sur son monde, qu'elle fut ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que son lieutenant était Isabella. Auria s'occupa du cas de Xan-Bie, et moi je découvrit la véritable identité et apparence d'Isabella, celle d'un démon félin du nom de Bigieu. Nous nous sommes battus longuement puis j'ai vengé Eagle une fois pour toute en l'envoyant dans les limbes.

Quelle triste histoire.

Je vous demanderai par contre de ne pas en parler à Klivian, il ne connaît même pas le nom de son père.

Pourquoi ?

Il y a un peu plus de 14000 ans, à la naissance de Klivian, son père mourut en voulant enfermer un démon, on n'a jamais su de quel démon il s'agissait mais s'il est assez puissant pour tuer Chrysaor qui était reconnu à l'époque comme l'un des plus puissant d'entre nous, j'ai peur qu'en sachant la vérité, Klivian ne veuille se venger et ne se fasse tuer.

Je comprend… Vous venez, Klivian doit justement nous attendre dans la salle du trône, il as dit qu'il nous en apprendrait plus sur votre clan.

En connaître un peu plus sur notre passé serait un bonne chose pour vous, dépêchons-nous.

Klivian attendait dans la grande salle du trône, éclairé par de multiple brasier. Zelda et Hawk arrivèrent dans la salle du trône et se dirigèrent vers Klivian. Mais Hawk changea de trajectoire lorsqu'il vit la servante sortir de la salle.

Euh… Je vais boire un coup et je reviens.

Tu me fait honte, mon oncle, dit Klivian avec un air gêné.

Humhum… Il est amusant.

Et dragueur, je sais. Je le connais à force.

Dites-moi Klivian ?

Oui ?

Quand avait-vous rencontré Cobraxiss ?

Il y a un peu plus de deux cents ans. Cobraxiss a attaqué une cité du nom de Missor, la cité de lumière. C'était un jolie cité au reflet doré protégée par la magie blanche, une magnifique cité où les gens vivaient en paix, tout y était prospère. Lorsque Cobraxiss a décidé de l'attaquer, leur magie blanche n'a pu l'arrêter mais j'ai réussi à l'arrêter, nous nous sommes battus et il s'est échapper mais il a quand même eu le temps de bien endommager la cité. J'ai l'ai poursuivie pendant deux cents ans jusqu'à Hyrule et la suite, vous la connaissez.

Raté, dit Hawk en rentrant dans la salle d'un air un peu énervé.

Alors, mon oncle ? Pas de résultats ?

Sans commentaire…

Heureusement que Link, les sages et les autres dragons arrivèrent dans la salle pour épargné à Hawk une certaine humiliation. Zelda s'assit sur le trône et donna la parole à Klivian.

Bon ! Commençons par le commencement. Il y a extrêmement longtemps, il n'y avait que deux dimensions, le royaume du chaos et le domaine des dieux. Le royaume du chaos était infini et immatériel, il n'y avait pas de forme de vie précise, juste des improbabilités. Dans le domaine des dieux se trouvaient rassemblé toutes les divinités, qu'elle soit bonne, mauvaise, démoniaque, neutre, protectrice, guerrière, etc… . Evidemment, la plupart se faisait la guerre, mais étant immortelle, aucun ne pouvait l'emporter. Etant dans une impasse, les dieux cessèrent de se battre. Ils descendirent pour prendre chacun un morceau du royaume du chaos et lui donner forme, puis ils les séparèrent par des barrières dimensionnelles et créèrent différents forme de vie sur chacun des royaumes qu'ils créaient.

Cela ressemble fort à notre mythe de la création, lorsque les trois déesses descendirent sur Hyrule pour créer notre monde.

Ils n'étaient pas rare que certains dieu s'associent, les déesses sont venus prendre un morceau du royaume du chaos et ont formée votre monde dont le royaume d'Hyrule. Mais continuons, Notre dieu, Bahamut, créa les dragons pour protégée les peuples faibles des démons crée par les dieux maléfiques, on ne sait pas sur quelle monde il créa nos ancêtres. Au début, ça marchait, mais rapidement, on ne sait pas pourquoi, notre population se mit à décroître et nos pouvoirs à s'affaiblir, Jusqu'à qu'il ne reste que quinze membres de notre clan. Puis vint ce qu'on appelle La grande Guerre Dragon. Un démon inconnu leva de très puissantes légions de démons qui détruisait dimensions sur dimensions. Beaucoup de peuple à cette époque avait atteint un niveau de technologie très élevé mais cela ne suffisait pas à repousser les démons et nos quinze ancêtres n'ont pus faire grand chose. La situation semblait désespérée, mais nos ancêtres ont supplié Bahamut de leur redonner des pouvoirs, puis ils créèrent l'ordre des dragoons, des milliers de guerriers aux pouvoirs de dragoons comme toi Link se levèrent. Ce fut une guerre sans merci qui dura très longtemps, des millions de mort et des mondes entiers dévastées puis le démon fut vaincus, cela c'est passé il y a plus de 800 000 ans, dans quelques rares civilisions, il reste encore des marques de ce passé sanglant. Puis les quinze guerriers dragons lancèrent un immense rituel pour invoquer le dieu dragon, ce fut ce qu'on appelle l'âge de la fondation, les fondateurs créèrent les quinze actuelles familles de dragons. Je peux citer Miz Mizhal, l'ancêtre de mon oncle Hawk et moi-même, Weir Kaiser, l'ancêtre de Auria, Fou-Lu Tyrant, l'ancêtre de Dar et Sophitia Léviatani, l'ancêtre de Nepty. Ils lancèrent un gigantesque sort qui devait assurer la conservation de notre force au travers des siècle.

C'était qui le Démon ?

On n'en sait rien. Les fondateurs n'ont rien laissé de précis à son sujet, on en parle juste comme **le démon qui n'a pas de nom. **

Un démon qui n'a pas de nom ? Demanda Link.

On suppose qu'il s'agit d'un démon si ancien qu'il est antérieure à l'écriture voir au langage.

Que devait faire le sort que vos ancêtres ont lancé ? Demanda Rauru.

Hormis le pouvoir de l'hybride qui ne peut être obtenue qu'au « porte de la mort », nous avons hérité au fil des âges de la totalité des pouvoirs de nos fondateurs, une autre des modalité du sort et que nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant entre nous.

Comment cela ?

Pour avoir un descendant, l'enfant doit avoir un parent qui sera un humain ordinaire, c'est afin d'éviter de mélanger le sang des dragons, ce qui pourrait provoquer des pertes de pouvoirs à la longue. Le sang de dragons en nous prend toujours le dessus et possède le pouvoirs de se conserver même après plusieurs générations. Ce qui fait que nous grandissons avec un seul parent.

C'est triste.

Mais c'est notre destin. Puis les fondateurs établirent un village et fondèrent les quinze familles qui portent leurs noms. D'anciens textes prétendent aussi que le démon n'aurait pas été tué mais enfermé et que le sort permet de le maintenir enfermer.

Etonnant passé, dit Rauru.

C'est à peu près tout.

Je vous remercie Klivian, dit Zelda.

L'assemblé se brisa en silence et chacun regagna sa chambre.

Grandir avec un seul parent ? Se demanda Link, je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que de ne pas en avoir connu un seul.

_A suivre…écrit par SUPERBAHAMUT_

_**Laissez-moi pleine de bonne rewievs !**_


	7. chapitre 14

**Notes de l'auteur : de retour dans l'histoire, après un gros chapitre explicatif, on retourne à fond dans un chapitre bien action avec quelques bestioles comme on les aimes.**

**Disclaimer : le même que d'habitude…**

ZELDA : LA LEGENDE DRAGON

_CHAPITRE 14 : LE COLOSSE DU DESERT_

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se leva sur un château qui commençait à entrevoir les méandres de ce conflit. Klivian et Link se retrouvèrent dans un des jardins pour un entraînement matinal. Les deux guerriers étaient maintenant au même niveau.

Tes progrès sont impressionnant Link. Tu es maintenant capable de tenir tête à n'importe quelle adversaire mais tu n'utilise pas encore ton potentiel de guerrier à son maximum.

Comment ?

Tu es capable d'effectuer de bonnes attaques, tu es rapide, endurant, tu sais esquiver et tu frappes fort et bien, mais tu manque encore de technique.

Qu'entend-tu par la technique ?

Hormis l'attaque cyclone, tu ne dispose d'aucune attaque ni technique particulière, tu ne maîtrise aucun coup spécial. Je vais t'apprendre une technique, même plusieurs en une fois puisque le temps nous fait défaut.

Plusieurs technique en une fois ?

Assez discuter, tiens-toi près et observe mais défend toi sinon tu es un homme mort.

Klivian fonça sur Link et l'attaqua d'un coup ascendant que Link bloqua de sa lame mais fut quand même envoyé en l'air.

L'envol du dragon !

Puis rapidement, dans son élan, Klivian attaqua d'un coup descendant que Link bloqua mais fut bloquer au sol.

La flèche du dragon !

Et rapidement, Klivian attaqua d'un coup latéral que Link bloqua encore mais fut déstabilisé.

Le fouet du dragon !

Link fut essoufflé par cet enchaînement de technique.

Technique Mizhal : Trygon, le dragon à trois têtes. Comme tu peux le voir, c'est un enchaînement de technique assez puissant.

En effet… Cette technique est redoutable.

Bon redescends sur terre et lance-toi !

Quoi ?

La théorie et l'observation ne sont rien sans la pratique, mon entraînement a toujours était basé ainsi.

Je m'en suis toujours sorti vivant d'ailleurs.

Haha… blague à part, tu as pu observer les trois formes d'attaques ?

Oui…

Alors lance-toi et prend moi pour cible.

Ok…

Link se lança sur Klivian et exécuta Trygon. Klivian bloqua l'envol du dragon en faisant glisser la lame de Link sur la sienne ainsi que la flèche du dragon de la même façon, puis bloqua le fouet dragon en mettant sa lame sur le côté puis donna un coup de pied derrière le genou de Link quand il eut fini son enchaînement. Link tomba puis se releva.

Ma technique n'était-elle pas parfaite ?

Elle était très bien faite, mais moi je maîtrise cette attaque depuis 14000 ans alors je peux la parer sans problème. Maintenant, tu maîtrise trois techniques de base plus un enchaînement. On va s'arrêter pour le moment.

Nepty vint vers eux avec deux verres d'eux.

Tenez tous les deux, vous devez avoir soif après cette séance d'entraînement.

Klivian et Link prirent les verres.

Merci Nepty, répondit Link.

Puis la jeune fille se retira. Link avala son verre cul sec mais Klivian semblait examiner le sien.

Tu ne bois pas Klivian ?

Je vérifie qu'elle n'a pas mis des trucs dans mon verre.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille t'empoisonner.

Je la connais depuis plus de 13000 ans alors je me méfie, elle serait capable d'avoir mis un aphrodisiaque dans mon verre, mais ca m'a l'air bon.

Tu l'as à tes pieds, tu devrais en profiter. Remarque avec votre longévité, t'es plus à un siècle près.

Le problème n'est pas vraiment là.

Il est ou alors ?

Et toi avec Zelda, ca avance ?

Klivian avait posé la bonne question qui avait coupé court à l'interrogation de Link qui changea de sujet.

Sinon Hawk hier soir a parlé d'un tatouage à la Princesse.

Ho oui ! J'étais tellement fatigué que j'ai oublié d'en parler. Après notre naissance, nous grandissons aussi vite qu'un humain ordinaire, pendant cette période où nos pouvoirs sont en sommeil, nous sommes vulnérables. Entre l'âge de quinze ans pour les plus jeunes et de vingt et un ans pour les plus vieux, nous subissons la majorité du dragon, nos pouvoirs se libèrent et nous ne vieillissons que très lentement. C'est à cette période que le tatouage apparaît. Klivian portait des petits gantelets de tissu noir coupé au doigt ( qui rajoute un peu au style ), il retira son gantelet droit et montra un tatouage en forme de dragon sur le dos de sa main droite.

Qu'elle est cette marque ?

C'est le sceau du dragon, le symbole de notre clan. La couleur indique à quelle famille on appartient. Celui de mon oncle Hawk et le mien ont une teinte mauve, celui de Dar est noir, celui de Auria est orange et celui de Nepty est bleu pâle.

Pratique mais pas discrète.

C'est pour ça qu'on porte des gants.

Ouais… Rentrons à l'intérieur, l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui me suffira.

Ils rentrèrent en silence. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, une messagère Gérudo arriva au château. A peine descendue de son cheval, elle demanda à voir la Princesse. Tous le monde était réuni dans la salle du trône.

Je vous écoute, messagère, dit Zelda.

Votre majesté, les démons ont lancé une attaque sur la forteresse Gérudo.

Quoi ?

Tous le monde fut surpris par cette nouvelle.

Par ordre de notre chef, Naboruu, j'ai réussi à passer pour venir vous avertir.

Qu'elle est la situation actuelle.

Quand je suis parti, la forteresse était sur le point de tomber, Naboruu a ordonné d'aller au colosse du désert.

Elle a l'intention de reculer le front au temple de l'esprit ? Dit Link. Si elle tombe, ce sera catastrophique, Nous perdrons Naboruu, nous perdrons le Gérudos et nous perdrons le temple de l'esprit.

L'ennemi disposera d'une seconde base et plus rien ne les bloquera vers l'ouest, dit Krine.

Et ils pourront franchir le désert derrière le colosse du désert, reprit Link, et après le désert, c'est la vallée d'Ikana et une ouverture vers Termina.

Termina ne dispose pas d'armée organisée, ce sera un carnage monstrueux si on ne les arrêtes pas, dit Zelda. Que doit-on faire ?

On s'organise et on riposte, dit Link.

Le capitaine Krine fit amener une table sur laquelle se trouvait une carte en relief d'Hyrule, ils se mirent au niveau de la vallée Gérudo et Krine utilisa des pions pour représenter les troupes.

Nous allons estimer que la situation est la suivante. Les armées de Ganon ont pris possession de la forteresse Gérudo et Naboruu à replié ses troupes vers le colosse.

Dans le désert, reprit Link, elle ont l'avantage du terrain et Naboruu à du emmené du matériel pour faire des barricades.

La tactique que nous allons adopter est simple, reprit Krine. Nous allons amener la garde royale par la plaine d'Hyrule et prendre l'ennemi à revers, pendant que Link rejoint le temple de l'esprit pour prévenir Naboruu de notre tactique.

Et s'ils détruisent le pont ? Demanda Link.

Quelques magiciens sont venus avec la garde, ils sont capables de créer des ponts d'énergie. L'ennemie sera prit sur un double front.

J'ai une idée à suggérer, dit Link.

On t'écoute, dit Zelda.

Si l'ennemie surveille le pont, on ne pourra même pas accéder à la forteresse. Je suggère que Ruto emmène les Zoras au lac Hylia, ensuite elle remonte le fleuve et arriver au niveau de la vallée vous remonter la paroi pour surprendre l'ennemi. Ce sera dur car si l'ennemi tient le pont, vous aurez à combattre sur deux fronts mais on peut séparer l'ennemi en deux et au pire, on les surprendra avec des renforts.

Ca me va, répondit Ruto.

Ok, répondit Krine, nous sommes près.

Bon… pour nous, dit Klivian, Hawk et moi, on part avec Link au temple de l'esprit, Dar et Auria vont avec les soldats et Nepty va avec les Zoras.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

Puis-je venir avec vous ? Demanda la jeune Gérudo.

Bien sûr, répondit Link. Mon ocarina peut transporter plusieurs personne.

Ok, reprit Krine, si tout le monde est près, on y va.

Un peu plus tard, Link, Klivian, Hawk et la gérudo se regroupèrent dehors et Link sortit son ocarina et entama le requiem de l'esprit, la mystérieuse chanson eut pour effet de transformé tout le monde en un rayon d'énergie ocre qui se déplaça à très haute vitesse jusqu'au désert. Le rayon vint jusqu'à la dalle portant le symbole de la triforce et le symbole de l'esprit. Le rayon fit quelques tours sur lui-même et tout le groupe reprit forme à côté du colosse du désert. Autour de la grande statue, de nombreuse gérudo s'affairer à différentes taches. Naboruu se précipita vers le groupe quand elle les vit arriver. A la vue de sa messagère, elle comprit qu'elle aurait de l'aide pour lui permettre de s'en sortir.

Link, vous êtes venus !

Les troupes sont prêtes à se battre, qu'elle est votre situation ?

Nous avons perdu la forteresse du désert, j'ai ordonné le replie vers le temple, en ce moment nous nous préparons pour la bataille.

Link lui exposa la situation et le plan d'attaque du Capitaine Krine.

Je vois, nous devrons donc lancer l'attaque en premier.

Savez-vous qui les commandes ? Demanda Klivian

Nous n'avons vu aucun démon particulier, aucun des lieutenants de Ganon mais certaine de mes guerrières disent avoir aperçu des créatures volantes.

Très bien, ça vous dérange pas si on jette un œil, on est jamais venu.

Bien sûr, allez-y, nous avons du temps avant l'attaque.

Klivian et Hawk se promenèrent dans le temple de l'esprit maintenant transformé en base gérudo puis ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur sur l'une des mains du géant.

Je crois que je vais me plaire ici, dit Hawk.

Ce sont des amazones mon oncle, elle essaieront de t'étriper dès que tu aura dis quelque chose qui leur plais pas.

Rabat joie. Tu devrais apprendre à un peu profiter de la vie, et en plus t'a la chance d'avoir une jolie fille qui te court après.

Si tu parle de Nepty, j'appelle pas ça une chance !

La discussion tourna court quand ils entendirent les cris d'une gérudo.

Les démons attaquent !

Déjà là ! Ils ont traversé le désert plus vite que je croyais.

Link et Naboruu vinrent les rejoindre sur les mains du colosse. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent deux ombres volantes au-dessus de la masse de monstres qui venaient vers eux. Naboruu descendit pour s'occuper de ses troupes.

Klivian, nous allons nous occuper de ses deux monstres. Hawk, voulez-vous allez aidé les gérudos ? Seule, elle ne résisterons pas.

Bien Link…

Hawk fit un bond du haut des mains et arriva au niveau du sol au moment où les monstres allaient arriver. Les gérudos se tenaient prête à l'impact, Mais Hawk sortit ses dagues et sauta au-dessus des lignes gérudos pour attaquer l'ennemi et les ralentir. Face à une telle armée, il joua sur la vitesse et trancha bon nombre de monstres. Mais au même moment, les deux formes volantes s'arrêtèrent en face de Link et Klivian.

Tiens ! Des gargouilles ! s'exclama Klivian.

Le premier monstre était gris pâle et avait d'ailes bleues sous les bras et des cornes de bouc sur une tête possédant une machoire impressionnante.

Je suis Phalanx !

L'autre avait le corps gris foncé, des ailes de plumes bleus sombre sur le dos e des cornes droite sur la tête un peu moins impressionnante que celle de l'autre.

Je suis Arma !

Tu les connais Klivian ? demanda Link.

Inconnu au bataillons.

Link activa son armure dragoon devant les deux démons qui firent une drôle de tête, comme s'ils connaissaient déjà.

Je prend l'emplumer. Dit Link. Tu te charge de l'autre ?

Sans problème pour moi.

Klivian engagea le combat en faisant un bond gigantesque à pleine vitesse en direction de Phalanx et le frappa les deux pieds joints. Sous l'impact, les deux tombèrent sur l'arche de pierre qui surplombe le passage vers le temple. Klivian dégaina son sabre et se prépara au combat, la gargouille se contenta de relever les bras comme s'il se battait aux poings.

Tu n'as pas d'arme ? Ho ! je vois, ce sont tes ailes tes armes.

Parfaitement, elle sont tranchantes comme des rasoirs, je vais te découper en morceau !

Ben voyons, je meure de peur !

Klivian fonça et Phalanx bloqua son sabre avec ses ailes, cela allait promettre un beau combat. De son côté, Link se prépara et engagea le combat contre Arma en fonçant sur lui mais celui-ci dévia son attaque en se retournant sur son axe. Il fit sortir des griffes du bout de ses doigts et se prépara au combat, Link arma son épée et les deux foncèrent. Le vrai combat commença. Les deux se fonçaient dessus pour attaquer l'autre, à chaque fois Link déviaient les griffes de la gargouille, à chaque fois Arma évitait les coup d'épée de Link. Le combat fit une pause, les deux adversaires se tenaient en l'air l'un en face de l'autre.

On a assez rigolé, fit Arma. Attrape donc ma petite spécialité !

La gargouille déploya ses ailes au maximum et écarta les bras leur long.

Whirlwind !

Il balança ses ailes et ses mains si rapidement qu'il créa une tornade qu'il envoya sur Link. Cette attaque terrible priva Link de toute liberté de mouvement. Prisonnier de la tornade, Link ne pouvait plus faire grand chose mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant.

Si un mouvement pareil permet de générer une telle tornade, peut être qu'un mouvement inverse…

Link rétracta ses ailes devant son corps, il concentra son énergie puis dans un grand mouvement où il déploya ses ailes, il relâcha son énergie et brisa la tornade devant les yeux surpris d'Arma.

Il a brisé le whirlwind !

A mon tour de te faire goûter une de mes spécialités !

Link lança son épée loin en l'air puis concentra l'énergie du feu devant lui, Arma qui avait suivi des yeux le mouvement de l'épée ne s'en rendit pas compte à temps.

Lance feu !

Link donna un grand coup de poing dans la boule de feu qui c'était formé devant lui. Celle-ci parti avec violence et alla frappé Arma de plein fouet, ce qui le fit tombé par terre, puis Link rattrapa son épée qui venait de redescendre à son niveau.

Ca tu vas me le payer ! Prend ça !

Arma cracha sur Link une boule d'énergie que celui-ci la trancha avec son épée Mais le démon en avait lancé une autre que Link ne put esquiver à temps mais son armure encaissa la majeure parti du choc. Mais Link fut quand même contraint de descendre à terre.

Si ce combat dure trop de temps, les Gérudos ne vont pas s'en sortir.

Tu pense à quoi ? Demanda le démon avec un air cynique.

Il est temps d'en finir ! Prépare toi !

Link pris son appuis et fonça sur le démon.

Alors tu attaque enfin !

Link exécuta une attaque ascendante.

L'envol du dragon !

Puis dans l'instant il exécuta une attaque descendante.

La flèche du dragon !

Puis à peine avait touché terre qu'il exécuta une attaque latéral.

Le fouet dragon !

Les deux adversaire était maintenant dos à dos.

Trygon, la dragon à trois tête !

Imp…Impossible…

Arma fut couper en quatre par une entaille en forme de croix puis s'effaça dans les flammes.

Affaire réglé ! Klivian !

T'inquiètes ! je maîtrise !

Klivian et Phalanx était toujours face à face sur l'arche de roche.

Tu pense pouvoir me vaincre ?

Sans aucune difficulté…

On va bien voir ! En garde !

Ils foncèrent. Phalanx tenta une attaque avec son aile droite au niveau du coup de Klivian mais ce dernier esquiva en se baissant et fit un demi-tour pour bloquer de la main gauche l'aile gauche de Phalanx. Un instant, Klivian fut dos à son adversaire, mais avant que Phalanx eut le temps de servir de son aile droite, Klivian lui administra une fort coup de coude en pleine tronche. Le démon fut éjecter pour atterrir à terre quinze mètres plus loin au sol. Klivian attrapa une lance posée sur un râtelier et la lança à très haute vitesse sur Phalanx qui l'esquiva de justesse et cette dernière alla se planter dans un rocher.

C'est pas avec ça que tu m'auras jeune guerrier, pensa Phalanx.

Soudain, pris d'un doute, Phalanx tourna la tête pour regarder la lance.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, il l'a lancé à l'envers…

Klivian avait éjecté la lance la pointe vers l'arrière et c'était grâce à la vitesse qu'elle se planta dans le rocher, la pointe dirigée vers le démon. Mais Phalanx venait de commettre la même erreur qu'Arma avec Link et en ayant tourné la tête, il avait baissé sa garde et ne remarqua que trop tard que Klivian lui fonçait dessus et ce dernier lui mis un énorme coup de poing dans le torse. Phalanx fut littéralement éjecté en arrière pour finir empalé sur la lance. Alors que le démon agonisait en crachant son sang bleu pâle, Klivian se rapprocha de lui sans mot dire. Dans ses derniers instants, Le démon fixa Klivian.

Toi… Tu n'es pas un humain ordinaire… Qui est tu ?

Klivian ne répondit toujours pas. Phalanx le regarda encore puis il crut reconnaître quelque chose en Klivian… quelque chose qu'il avait bien connu. Les yeux de Klivian, l'expression et les traits de son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un… Et dans un de ses derniers moments de délire, le démon cru voir apparaître une silhouette à côté de Klivian comme un fantôme resurgit du passé, celui d'une femme…

Non… Miz Mizhal… C'est impossible !

Et si ! je suis son descendant : Klivian ! bonne nuit…

Nooooonnnnnn…………

Et dans une dernier raille, le démon s'éteignit dans les flammes.

De son côté Hawk, qui aidé les gérudos à tenir tête au démons fut soulagé de les voir fuir à la perte de leurs meneurs.

Cependant, de l'autre côté du désert, il furent surpris par les troupes de Krine et Ruto accompagné de Nepty, Dar et Auria. Leur plan avait réussi et la forteresse avait été reprise aux monstres. Ce fut alors qu'au-dessus du groupe de monstres, une épaisse fumée noir se matérialisa pour laissé apparaître une silhouette à demi spectrale que Nepty reconnut tout de suite.

La sorcière noire ! Prend ça !

Elle lui lança un pique de glace que la sorcière esquiva facilement à cette distance.

Ces deux idots ont échoué mais je récupère leur troupe qui peuvent encore nous être utile.

Attends, j'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Ne t'inquiète pas Léviatani… on se reverra…

Elle fit un grand mouvement avec sa cape, celle-ci parut grandir indéfiniment pour englober tout les monstres et disparaître dans le néant pas où elle était arrivé.

HAHAHA !

_à suivre…écrit par SUPERBAHAMUT_


	8. chapitre 15

**Notes de l'auteur : Voici encore un chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir, ici, pas trop de baston mais quelques points éclaircis sur certains mystères.**

**Réponses Reviews :**

_Yami Ayashi : merci de m'encourager, par contre la chanson de Nepty n'est pas de moi, c'est la traduction française de l'opening de Silent Möbius, désolée…_

_Julie Percevent : merci aussi à toi._

**Diclaimer : Vous le connaissez par cœur… (Et ça rime en plus)**

ZELDA : LA LEGENDE DRAGON

_CHAPITRE 15 : LES SECRETS DU PASSE_

Une torche à la main, Naboruu guidait Link et Klivian dans un escalier tortueux qui descendait dans les catacombes du temple de l'esprit.

-Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ? Demanda Klivian.

-Tu le verras bientôt, se contenta de répondre Link.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir puis arrivèrent devant une porte scellée.

-Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ?

-Tu vas voir.

Il y avait deux mains gravées dans le mur de chaque côté de la porte.

Link s'avança du côté gauche et Naboruu du côté droit. Link posa sa main gauche dans le creux en forme de main et Naboruu fit de même avec la main droite. Le symbole de la Triforce apparut au-dessus du signe gauche avec celle du courage en surbrillance et celui de l'esprit apparut du côté droit. A travers les murs, on pouvait entendre les bruit d'un gigantesque mécanismes en train de s'actionner puis la grande porte s'ouvrit lentement. Tous les trois entrèrent à l'intérieur, ce n'était qu'une petite salle carrée, les trois autres murs étaient pourvus de torche que Naboruu alla allumer. Dans cette pièce fort bien dissimulée et scellée par la Triforce du courage, Il n'y avait qu'un simple coffre. Link s'avança vers lui en disant :

-Il y a dans ce coffre quelque chose de très puissant. C'est ce que j'ai ramené de mon voyage, j'avais demandé à Naboruu de le mettre à l'abri après mon retour. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu vaincre Majora, ça vient de Termina.

Link ouvrit le coffre et en sortit un masque.

-C'est le masque de la puissance des fée…

-Etrange masque… Et tu prétends qu'il peut te rendre surpuissant ?

-Je ne l'ai utilisé que lors de mon combat contre Majora, il n'a jamais plus libérer son pouvoir depuis.

Peu de temps après, Les autres dragons arrivèrent au temple de l'esprit, Link avait décidé de garder le masque avec lui pour éviter qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaise mains. Au loin le soleil amorçait sa descente vers le couchant durant les explications de chacun et notamment l'intervention de la sorcière noire. Alors que chacun était plongé en pleine réflexion, une garde gérudo vint vers Naboruu.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-La bataille contre les monstres a fait s'écrouler un pan de dune et vous devriez tous venir voir ce que nous avons trouvé car nous ne savons ce que c'est.

La gérudo les mena vers une dune d'on un pan venait de s'affaisser. Au pied de la dune, le sable partait en pente vers l'intérieur même de la dune. En bas on pouvait voir une paroi de métal. Link, Klivian et les autres dragons s'avancèrent devant la paroi, Naboruu, Ruto et quelques troupes attendaient en retrait. L'étrange paroi présentait comme des fissures et Link ne savaient pas trop à quoi il avait à faire. Mais le plus impressionnant était le grand symbole représentant un dragon dessus.

-Mais c'est… commença Link.

-Oui, reprit Klivian, c'est le même symbole qu'au dos de nos mains, le sceau du dragon… Cette endroit à donc une liaison avec notre clan.

-Tu pense à une ancienne base ? Demanda Nepty.

-Une base ? Demanda Link.

-Ok, dit Klivian, on reprend depuis le début. Il y a 800 000 ans, c'était la grande guerre dragons, sur presque tous les mondes existants, les démons faisaient un carnage et il se peut qu'Hyrule ait été concerné. La tour de lumière que nous avons utilisé pour Cobraxiss la dernière fois en est la preuve. Je pense que cette base est l'endroit d'où était sorti l'un des six piliers. Tu te souviens ? Ce sont les six piliers qui ont fourni de l'énergie à la tour de lumière. Comme le temple fut construit à l'endroit où se trouve concentrée l'énergie de l'esprit, la présence de cette base est normale, c'est sûrement une ancienne base souterraine. Jadis, il devait y avoir une parti à la surface mais avec le temps, ce fut enfouie sous le sable.

-Et tu pense entrer ?

-Bien sûr ! Laisse-moi faire.

Klivian imposa ses mains sur la porte et une vibration se fit sentir, et quelque mots en ancien dragon apparurent en lumière avant de disparaître.

-Ca dit quoi ? Demanda Link.

-Il me reconnaît comme Miz Mizhal.

-Comme ton ancêtre ?

-C'était à l'époque où les fondateurs n'avaient pas encore de descendant, Il reconnaît mon côté dragon comme le même que celui de Miz, ce qui est normale étant donné que dans chaque famille, le côté dragon se transmet à l'identique.

Les fissures s'élargirent pour laissé s'ouvrir la paroi qui était en faite une porte. Link et les autres entrèrent, ils franchirent une couloir de métal et arrivèrent dans un vaste espace. Ils se trouvaient en haut d'une passerelle apparemment. Le vaste espace était sombre, la faible lumière venant de l'extérieur ne permettait pas de voir la taille exacte de la pièce.

-On est où ? Demanda Link.

-Ce doit être un vieux hangar, répondit Klivian.

-Un hangar…

-Pour commencer, il nous faut un peu de lumière.

Klivian commença par faire apparaître un petite boule lumineuse.

-J'en appelle à la force de la lumière…

Klivian lança la boule d'énergie qui se plaça au plafond et commença à diffuser une lumière dans toute la pièce. Elle était encore bien plus vaste que le pensait Link, la lumière se reflétait sur les paroi métallique, la grande salle était abîmé, il y avait ça et là de nombreux débris métallique et au centre, chose dont Link fut surpris, une sorte de géant de métal en piteux état.

-C'est quoi tout ça ?

-Les restes d'une ancienne base à technologie avancé.

-Technologie avancé ?

-OK on reprend, Il y a 800 000 ans, c'est la grande guerre dragons contre les légions de démons qui envahissent tout, or je t'ai déjà expliquer que les mondes sont plus ancien qu'on le pense. Il y a les mondes comme Hyrule qui n'ont pas beaucoup évolué grâce à l'aide de la magie, vous êtes resté à utiliser la magie et l'épée. Mais certaine civilisations ne possédaient pas de magie ou très peu alors il compensèrent en développant la science et les techniques non magique. C'est ce qu'on appelle la technologie, ainsi elles purent arrivé au même niveau que les civilisations magiques. Lors de la grande guerre dragons, les démons ouvrirent des brèches entre les mondes pour les envahirent et cela permis à de nombreuses civilisations de se connaître et s'allier avec l'aide de mes ancêtres. La rencontre science-magie à permis de donner un grand pouvoir à ceux qui luttaient contre les démons.

-Le pouvoir des dragons associé à des armes redoutables, reprit Nepty, d'un côté, des légions de démons surpuissant avec à leur tête le démon sans nom, et de l'autres les quinze fondateurs dragons, des milliers de dragoon et des guerriers avec des armes redoutables. Une guerre qui laissa des marques dans certains mondes.

-Bon ! Dit Klivian en tapant dans ses mains, si on jetait un œil.

Klivian examina l'un des murs puis d'un geste, enleva la poussière qui en 800000ans avait eu le temps de s'accumuler pour révéler un plan sur le mur.

-Un plan. Génial ! Bon voyons voir.

-Je n'y connais rien sur ce qu'il y a ici, je m'en remets à toi Klivian, dit Link.

-Bon ben on va faire des groupes alors. Auria, tu t'y connais un peu en ancienne technologie.

-J'ai quelques notions.

-Alors tu vas inspecter ce gros engin là-bas.

Klivian pointa le doigt vers le fond du hangar et tout le monde une sorte de géant de métal en partie démolie.

-C'est quoi ce… truc ? Demanda Link

-Une armure de combat, répondit Auria, une machine faite pour ce battre contre les démons de grosse taille.

-Examine-le Auria et vérifie surtout que son autodestruction n'est pas actionnable.

-OK.

-Hawk et Dar, vous descendez dans les niveaux inférieurs et vous essayez de réactiver le générateur.

-D'accord.

-Link et moi, on va jeter un œil aux niveaux supérieurs et on va voir ce qu'on peut trouver… Tu fais quoi Auria ?

Auria s'était retourné et avait commencé à examiner un panneau lumineux.

-Apparemment le système central marche mais il manque d'énergie.

-Le système quoi ? Demanda Link complètement largué.

-Ce serait un peu long à t'expliquer. On a quoi d'intéressant ?

-Cette base est une base souterraine comportant 35 niveaux en sous-sol. Autrefois le hangar où nous sommes se situait en surface, le générateur est au niveau –27, tous les niveaux en dessous de vingt-neuvième sont submergé.

-Bon ben faut tout fouillé alors Nepty, tu veux te charger des niveaux envahit par l'eau ?

-OK, compte sur moi.

-Ruto, reprit Link, tu veux bien l'accompagner avec quelques Zoras ?

-Bien sur.

-Je crois que cet élévateur marche encore, dit Auria en désignant une plate-forme situé un peu plus loin.

Hawk, Dar, Nepty, Ruto et cinq Zoras montèrent sur la plate-forme métallique, Ruto et ses Zoras semblaient assez curieux sur la fonction d'un tel engin.

-Excusez-moi, demanda Ruto, mais comment ça marche ?

-Cette machine va nous emmener directement en bas, répondit Hawk, c'est bon Auria.

Auria fit une petite manipulation et la plate-forme se mit en mouvement doucement avant de prendre un peu de vitesse, Les Zoras furent surpris car il n'étaye pas habitué à de tel engin.

-A tout à l'heure ! Dit Klivian. Nous, on va passer par les escaliers, ils doivent être derrière cette porte.

Klivian et Link s'étaient avancé face à la paroi de métal, Link ne remarqua rien mais Klivian lui montra une fissure dans le mur. Klivian sortit son sabre et l'inséra dans la fissure pour essayer de faire coulisser la porte. Après un petit essai, Klivian se poussa et Link mit un énorme coup de latte dans la porte qui fut éjecter sur le coup.

-Tu apprends vite Link, dit Klivian, c'est bien, mais si cette construction avait été récente, tu te serai éclater le pied.

-J'ai eu de la chance, on y va ?

-Volontiers.

Les deux guerriers s'engagèrent dans un escalier sombre.

-Sombre… Trop sombre…

-C'est vrai que c'est mal éclairé, remarqua Link.

-Non je ne pensais pas à ça mais à autre chose.

-A quoi ?

-C'est Ganon, il y a trop de point d'ombre. Tu t'en rappelle, il a dit qu'il a vendu son âme pour ses pouvoirs.

-J'avoue que je capte pas.

-Ganon est un humain qui c'est transformé en Démon à l'aide d'un pouvoir de type runique. Mais là il a passé un pacte démoniaque avec une entité qui doit certainement être plus puissante.

-Qu'elles sont les conditions pour ce genre de pacte ?

-Le démon ou sorcier qui passe le pacte avec le démon de classe supérieur reçois des pouvoirs supérieurs aux siens de même nature que celui du démon, celui-ci permet aux signataires de réaliser ses rêves, conquêtes, vengeance, exactement ce que recherche Ganon, en échange celui ci doit rendre un service au démon pour réaliser des plans plus dangereux. En bref, c'est de la manipulation brute basée sur la colère, la haine ou la soif de pouvoir.

-Ne me dit pas que…

-Si, il se peut qu'on tombe sur quelque chose de plus dangereux de Ganon.

-C'est pas vrai, il risque d'être puissant ?

-Tu te rappelle les deux gargouilles, celui que j'ai tué m'a pris pour Miz, mon ancêtre, il a participé à la grande guerre dragons, un démon capable d'en ramener d'autres des limbes n'est pas à prendre à la légère !

-Ganon aura toujours une folie sans limite.

-Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur le combat qui arrive, on verra le reste plus tard.

Link et Klivian arpentaient de longs couloirs sombre et froid, la poussière avait eu le temps de tout envahir. Link désigna une porte à Klivian.

-On entre là ?

La pièce était encore plus sombre que le couloir, Link jeta un rapide coup d'œil, il y avait des lits attaqués par le temps, un endroit simple.

-Cela devait être un dortoir, je vais rentrer en contact mental avec Hawk et Nepty.

_-Mon oncle…_

_-Klivian…_

_-Ca donne quoi avec le générateur ?_

_-Le temps ne la pas épargner et le système central est presque HS, la lumière et l'ouverture des portes seront tous ce qu'on aura._

_-Combien de temps avec le générateur ?_

_-Difficile à dire, Dar se bagarre avec pour le faire démarrer._

_-OK merci ; Nepty ?_

_-Il n'y a rien de récupérable, tout à détruit par l'eau, cette base n'est plus qu'une ruine._

_-Je vois... Tout le monde au hangar, on se retrouve en haut._

Klivian coupa son contact mental.

-Je suis désolée Link, il n'y a rien de récupérable dans cette base, nous devons retourner en haut.

-Nous ferons avec, comme nous avons toujours fait, les démons ne me font pas peur.

-Tu as raison...

Tout le monde se regroupa en haut.

-Que fait-on de cette base Klivian? Demanda Link.

-Nous allons la sceller. Les démons ne doivent pas en entendre parler.

-Dommage que nous n'ayons rien pu récupérer.

-Les 800 000 ans qui ont passé n'ont pas fait de cadeau à ce matériel. Rentrons...

Dès la sorti, Klivian fit un geste de la main et la grande paroi de métal de referma, une fois qu'ils eurent remonter le pan de dune, il fit un signe à Auria qui lança une boule de feu qui fit s'écrouler la dune et enseveli l'entrée de la base. Ensuite le groupe reparti vers le château

Pendant ce temps là, à la forteresse noire... Salle du trône...

Ganon se trouvait assis sur son trône les mains jointes, l'air pensif et plongé dans un profond silence. Ses cinq lieutenants se trouvaient genou à terre en bas des escaliers du trône, puis Ganon brisa le silence.

-Ainsi nos projets pour le désert ne sont plus possibles et Arma et Phalanx sont morts...

-Je suis désolée maître, reprit la sorcière noire.

-Ce satané Link est toujours plein de ressources...

-S'il n'y avait pas non plus ce maudit dragon, sortit Cobraxiss en grognant.

-En ce qui concerne ce... Klivian Mizhal, je te le laisse Cobraxiss comme je vous laisse à tous le soin de vous débarrasser de ses congénères.

-Que faisons-nous maître ? Demanda Nagash.

Ganon se leva pour les dominer de toute sa taille et saisi ses deux grandes épées.

-Nous allons lancer une attaque générale et tenter d'en finir. Rassemblez les troupes !

_à suivre...écrit par SUPERBAHAMUT_


	9. chapitre 16

Notes de l'auteur : voilà un nouveau chapitre, ici un bon petit retour à l'action comme on les aime chez nous.

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, si vous voyez des trucs qui sortent de choses que vous connaissez, pas la peine de faire un procès, surtout avec Nagash que j'emprunte à Game Workshop.**

ZELDA : LA LEGENDE DRAGON

_CHAPITRE 16 : RESURGENCE DU PASSE_

Le retour au château se déroula sans incident, chacun se trouvait plongé dans sa réflexion mais Dar semblait être encore plus sombre que d'habitude, il s'était isolé sur la plus haute tour du château. Klivian et Link se trouvaient dans un des jardins pour un de leurs entraînements. Ils firent une pause, Link jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut puis aperçu Dar.

-Dis-moi Klivian, Dar a-t-il toujours été comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Sombre, renfermé et pas loquace.

-Au début quand je l'ai connu, il n'était pas comme ça, il était souriant et plus sympa mais il a changé depuis qu'il est revenu de Mille-Séssaux.

-Mille-Séssaux ?

-Il s'agit d'un royaume situé dans une autre dimension, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais depuis ce jour, il a changé pour devenir ce guerrier sombre et limite effrayant, mais il y a des filles qui aiment bien ce style quand même.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Non, il n'en a parlé à personne, mais une chose est sûre, il devra un jour faire face à son passé...

-Faire face à son passé...

-Il ne faut jamais vivre dans le passé, mais il ne faut pas l'oublier non plus car il constitue ce que nous sommes devenus et dans notre cas il est plutôt important... Enfin la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il y a un rapport avec Nagash.

-Apparemment, nous avons tous des comptes à régler.

-C'est la vie. Bon, je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui l'entraînement.

-Link ! Klivian !

-Princesse ?

Zelda venait vers eux d'un pas rapide escorté par deux gardes.

-Les éclaireurs nous signalent que l'armée de Ganon se dirige droit sur le château.

-Dans ce cas, il faut les accueillir comme il se doit, répondit Link.

Tout le monde se trouvait réunis sur les remparts, l'armée se préparait en bas et les messagers furent envoyés pour réunir les cinq autres régiments. Le capitaine Krine donnait ses ordres aux soldats qui commençaient à être rodé avec toutes les batailles déjà menées.

-Nous ne pourrons jamais les contenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, dit Zelda.

-Nous les retiendrons s'il le faut, répondit Link.

-Tu as une idée, reprit Klivian, moi je suis un peu à court.

Alors que chacun cherchait une idée, Dar s'approcha et brisa le silence.

-Je peux monter un piège magique qui peux les retenir, mais il me faut des magiciens pour m'appuyer.

-Capitaine Krine !

-Oui, votre majesté !

-Faites monter quatre magiciens.

-Qu'ils forment un carré autour de moi et qu'ils entrent en transe, j'ai besoin de leurs ondes magiques, les miennes ne conviennent pas.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Dar mis ses mains en positon et les plaça devant son visage puis il entonna d'une voix très légère une incantation dans une langue que Zelda et Link ne comprenaient pas.

-_Asher queren Tyrant, yokan matan direntian, sholan di lalian, previentan Tyrant ! Previentan démoliak ! _

Au loin, sur la plaine, on pouvait voir comme une sorte de champ d'énergie, l'air semblait viré au mauve à petit intervalle.

-Même si vous ne le voyez pas, il y a un champ de force très particulier.

-Une barrière bloquant le passage ? Demanda Zelda.

-Non... Un piège de mon invention, seul les monstres y seront sensibles, pour les autres personne, l'air semblera seulement un peu bizarre.

-C'est bien la première fois que je l'entend parler autant, pensa Klivian.

Ganon et ses troupes continuaient leur avancé vers le château qui se trouvait maintenant à vue. Il avancé en tête de ses troupes avec à côté de lui ses cinq lieutenants et ses troupes qui le suivaient. Sur les remparts, la tension venait de monter d'un cran.

-Que va-t-il se passer s'ils approchent ? Demanda Zelda.

-Voyez par vous-mêmes... Répondit Dar en pointant le doigt en direction des monstres.

Ganon fit un signe et un petit groupe de monstre composé de Stalfos et de Lizalfos s'avança, ils n'urrent pas le temps de faire quelques pas que le piège fit son effet. La magie qui animait les squelettes Stalfos ne fit plus effet et ils s'écroulèrent par terre en morceaux, quant aux Lizalfos, ils furent pris de convulsion puis tombèrent mort avec un filet de sang coulant de la bouche.

-Voici mon piège magique : le Nuage de Mort Céleste...

-Malédiction ! Hurla Ganon. Comment peuvent-t-ils faire ça ?

-Je connais maître, répondit Nagash, c'est ce guerrier dragon de l'ombre, je peux m'en occuper.

-Très bien... Vas-y.

-J'appelle les morts, mes serviteurs, levez-vous!

Les morts sortirent de la terre. Des zombies et des squelettes émergèrent de la terre et en un rien de temps, une petite armée de mort-vivants franchie le nuage et s'avança vers le château.

-Comment peut-il convoquer les morts là où il n'y a personne d'enterrer ? Et comment peuvent-ils franchir le nuage ? Demanda Zelda.

-Nagash est un seigneur Liche, il n'a pas besoin de mort en terre, il appelle les esprits depuis la terre, et comme sa magie est sur une fréquence ombre semblable à la mienne, il ne craint pas mon piège. Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons nous battre, les soldats ne risquent rien dans ce nuage.

-On y va tous ensemble ? Demanda Klivian.

-Si vous voulez, mais Nagash est à moi !

-Capitaine Krine ! Cria Link.

Il sortit sa longue épée pendant que le pont-levis commença sa lente descente et quand le sourd bruit du bois cognant sur la pierre se fit entendre, il fit le mouvement fatidique et baissa son épée en hurlant :

-A l'attaque !

Et les soldats s'engouffrèrent dans le passage pour foncé droit sur les morts-vivants qui les attendaient en face des remparts.

-Bon ! Dit Klivian. Allons-y aussi.

Sur ces mots, lui et les quatre guerriers du clan du dragon sautèrent du haut des remparts pour se diriger à leur tour sur l'ennemi. De son côté, Link dégaina son épée de légende puis il prit le talisman de Volcania dans sa main.

-Viens à moi âme de Dragoon !

Les flammes entourèrent son corps pour le revêtir de sa puissante armure de Dragoon pour laisser place à Link le dragoon. Lorsqu'il voulu s'envoler, il sentit la main de Zelda posé sur son épaule, inconsciemment, elle voulait le retenir mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, alors elle redressa la tête et se força à se sourire.

-Link… Sois prudent.

-Princesse… Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien.

Elle enleva la main de son épaule, il lui sourit puis se retourna et s'envola vers le champ de bataille. Il prit un peu d'altitude puis descendit en piquée et démembra littéralement le zombie qu'il attaqua. Tenant fermement son épée, Link exécuta une tranche horizontale sur le premier zombie devant lui dans un pas avant puis fit un tour pour contourner le zombie et infliger une puissante tranche diagonale sur le zombie derrière le précédent. Link fut pris de surprise quand il se relevèrent. Klivian se trouvant à proximité, il put observer la scène.

-Zut! J'y avais pas pensé, Link n'a jamais affronté de zombie. Link !

-Klivian, comment on les tue ?

-Transperce le cœur ou tranche la tête ! Le feu est efficace aussi !

-OK !

Et dans un grand mouvement, Link trancha simultanément la tête des zombies qui tombèrent par terre et se décomposèrent à grande vitesse. Puis sentant la présence d'un zombie derrière lui, il inversa rapidement sa prise d'épée la planta dans le cœur du zombie sans même se retourner. Lorsqu'un zombie se précipita sur lui, Link ne changea pas de position, il tendit la main droite et un jet de flamme alla transformer le zombie en un tas de cendre fumante. De son côté, Klivian menait son combat avec force et vitesse, d'une tranche horizontale, il trancha la tête du zombie face à lui, sentant la présence d'un squelette près à le frapper de son épée derrière lui, il prit une rapide impulsion et fit un bond avec un salto arrière et il disloqua littéralement d'un puissant coup lors de sa descente. Deux zombies se dirigèrent vers lui, Klivian couru vers eux, il contourna le premier, de sa main gauche, il s'appuya sur le dos du premier zombie et lança ses pieds vers l'autre zombie, rapidement, il les plaça de chaque côté du cou du zombie et d'un puissant et rapide mouvement en ciseaux, il lui arracha la tête. Dans son élan, Klivian atterri sur le côté du zombie sur lequel il avait pris appuis et lui trancha la tête d'un rapide mouvement ascendant. Dar, quant à lui, essayait de se frayer un chemin vers Nagash au milieu des zombies, il faisait tournoyer sa grande faux et tranchait les têtes des zombies les uns après les autres. Mais quelque chose le coupa, il sentit une ombre passer près de lui ou plutôt au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et aperçu des chauves-souris se dirigea droit vers les remparts.

-…merde ! Klivian !

Klivian avait compris ce que Dar voulue dire dès qu'il lui indiqua le ciel, Klivian fit un signe à Link et tous les trois foncèrent droit vers les remparts.

-Des Vampires, commença Klivian, depuis quand les rayons du soleil ne les détruisent plus !

-S'ils sont aux ordres de Nagash, il a du les investir d'une partie de son pouvoir, les rendants insensibles aux rayons solaires.

Sur les remparts, les quelques soldats entourant Zelda ne pouvait distinguer ce qui arriver vers eux.

-C'est quoi ça ? Des Saigneurs ?

Seul Zelda semblait avoir un doute plus grand qui fut amplifier quand elle vue Link, Klivian et Dar courir vers eux en faisant de grand signe.

-HE ! Faites attention !

Mais ce fut trop tard, à peine arriver aux remparts, les chauves-souris s'entourèrent de brume pour prendre forme humaine, des êtres à la peau pâle, aux canines surdéveloppées et aux ongles qui prenait plus la forme de griffe, ils étaient une bonne quinzaine. Un garde tenta d'en tuer un en lui plantant sa lance dans le ventre, le vampire l'arracha et sa blessure se referma presque instantanément, puis il égorgea le garde d'un coup de griffe.

-Link ! Lança Klivian, la tête ou le cœur comme avec les zombies.

-OK !

Tous les trois firent un bond qui les propulsa en haut des remparts et Link trancha la tête d'un vampire à peine arriver et son corps tomba en poussière presque instantanément.

-Allez les suceurs de sang ! Lança Klivian. Maintenant, c'est avec nous que ça se passe !

Sourd à ces paroles, l'un des vampires sortit ses griffes et ouvrit la bouche pour mettre en évidence ses canines de vampires surdimensionnées.

-Hum… Change de dentifrice.

L'humour de Klivian n'ayant pas plus au vampire, celui se lança sur Klivian qui le décapita d'un simple et rapide mouvement de sabre.

-Pitoyable.

Klivian n'avait pas eu tort, le combat contre les vampires tourna vite à l'avantage de Link et ses alliés. Les Vampires tombait en poussière un à un sous les coups des trois combattants, mais les suceurs de sang se trouvait plus nombreux qu'ils l'avaient estimé et dans un moment d'inattention, ils ne virent pas qu'un vampire femelle se dressait quelque pas devant Zelda, laquelle fut paralysée par la terreur que lui inspira la créature qui se présentait comme une beauté mortelle. Dar s'en rendit compte et d'un bond s'interposa entre la vampire et Zelda. Mais alors qu'il vit la vampire, qu'il observa son visage, il fut à son tour saisi de surprise puis de peur, en la première fois depuis des siècles, Dar Tyrant afficha une émotion sur son visages. Alors que la vampire avançait vers eux, Dar ne bougeait pas, bien que ses capacités lui permettaient d'en venir à bout sans problèmes, il leva sa faux mais ne pouvait frapper, son visage était en sueur et sa respiration était irrégulière et haletante. Klivian se rendit compte de ce qui se passer et lança un appel à son ami :

-Dar ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Tue-là !

A cet appel, Les yeux de Dar s'ouvrirent en grand, sa surprise le quitta.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Et dans ce grand hurlement, il abattit sa faux et trancha la tête de la vampire qui tomba en poussière…

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pensa Klivian. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil.

Son cœur battait vite, sa respiration était haletante, puis les yeux plein de rage, Dar posa son regard au-dessus des zombis en contrebas, il le posa sur Nagash.

-NAAAGAAAAAASH !

Il fit un grand bond et à grand coup de faux se fraya un chemin à travers la horde de zombie et tomba sur Nagash et le duel commença. Dans sa grande rage, Dar ne put maintenir son piège magique qui se défit alors pour laisser passer les monstres.

-Zut, commença Link, Klivian, que fait-on ?

-A ce niveau là, on a plus le choix, Il faut trancher la tête de cette armée si on veut la vaincre, Link… Il faut ici et maintenant tuer Ganon et ses lieutenants si nous voulons en finir une fois pour toute.

-Ganon…, commença Link.

-…est à toi, reprit Klivian, je sais. Cobraxiss est pour moi, Dar s'occupe déjà de Nagash. Auria ! Nepty ! Hawk ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !

Les quatre guerriers dragons s'enfoncèrent à travers la marée de monstres pour aller trouver leurs ennemis. Link se retourna pour aller s'agenouiller à côté de Zelda, assise contre le mur après cette épreuve, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire.

-Princesse… Je vais en finir maintenant, je vous promets de ramener la paix pour vous.

Elle lui caressa légèrement la joue.

-Sois très prudent, Ganon ne se laissera pas faire.

-Je la sais, ayez confiance en moi.

Sur ces mots, il se releva et se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi puis il déploya en grand ses ailes de dragoon, il prit son envol, survola rapidement le flot ennemi et atterrit devant son ennemi mortel, Ganon.

-Le temps est finalement venu, dit Link, Il est l'heure d'en finir.

-C'est le seul point où nous serons d'accord, nabot.

Link se mit en garde avec sa nouvelle épée de légende et Ganon sortit ses deux grandes lames.

Ganon attaqua le premier, dans un grand hurlement, il abattit d'un grand coup l'une de ses épées, Link esquiva d'un salto arrière puis prit une rapide impulsion et fonça sur Ganon et attaqua à son tour d'un grand coup d'épée que Ganon contra avec son autre lame. Ganon dégagea Link d'un grand mouvement de lame qui reprit aussitôt son attaque, il fonça sur Ganon et feinta de le frapper mais au dernier moment, il utilisa ses ailes de Dragoons pour exécuter un rapide mouvement verticale et plonger rapidement en pointant son épée droit sur la tête de Ganon qui esquiva d'un rapide mouvement de côté, Link ne put dévier à temps et frappa le sol, Ganon en profita rapidement pour tenter de le frapper d'un grand mouvement d'épée qui creusa un cratère dans le sol, Link ayant utilisé des ailes pour esquiver et se placer à distance juste à temps.

-Il a changé, pensa Link, il est devenu rapide et agile malgré son poids et sa taille, et sa puissance a augmenté, il n'est plus le même que celui que j'ai combattu sur les ruines de sa forteresse il y a dix ans.

Et le combat reprit de plus belle, les lames s'entrechoquaient à grande vitesse, Ganon labourait la terre sous ses pas lourds et Link esquivait avec rapidité les coups ennemis, aucun des deux ne semblait pouvoir prendre l'avantage et Ganon semblait inépuisable.

De son côté, Klivian était lancé en plein combat contre Cobraxiss où là aussi aucun des deux ne semblait pouvoir prendre le dessus. Le combat qui avait lieu entre ces deux ennemis de toujours était encore plus intensif que celui qu'il s'était livré dans le Bois Perdu. A chaque fois, Klivian esquivait la double lame de Cobraxiss et à chaque fois, le serpent détourna la lame de Klivian, le combat sembla interminable, Cobraxiss avait acquis une puissance supérieure, ses pouvoirs avaient décuplés. Klivian tenta ses meilleurs coups mais Cobraxiss les détourna tous.

-Encore amélioré ? Mais tu es toujours lassant.

Et sur ces mots, Klivian mit son sabre en position au niveau de ses yeux, la pointe dirigée vers son ennemi, et dans une puissante et rapide impulsion, Klivian lança une attaque en pointe vers Cobraxiss.

-Les Crocs du Dragon !

Cobraxiss fit un pas sur la droite pour esquiver et frappa aux côtes car la technique de Klivian avait laissé une ouverture sur son flanc gauche. Mais Klivian vu son ennemi bougé et malgré l'élan de son mouvement, il lança son sabre dans une tranche horizontale. Ce fut une double blessure, Klivian se retrouva blessé aux côtes et Cobraxiss à l'épaule gauche.

Le combat devenait de plus en plus inégale, ni Link, ni les autres n'arrivaient à prendre le dessus sur leurs adversaires, les soldats eux-mêmes ne semblaient pouvoir contenir l'armée ennemie.

Link, face à Ganon, ne pouvait contenir sa force, son esprit virevoltait au gré des doutes et de la peur, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas abandonner, sa défaite signifierait la fin de tout, la perte de ses amis, de ce pays qui était le sien, mais surtout la perte de la personne qui lui était la plus chère, il eut une pensée pour cette personne et il y puisa la force de continuer, de ne pas abandonner, de ne jamais abandonner.

-Résous-toi, dis Ganon, tu ne peux gagner contre moi, abandonne.

-Jamais !

Et dans cet élan de volonté retrouvée, Link demanda un nouvel effort à ses ailes qui, dans une grand décharge d'énergie, le propulsèrent droit sur son ennemi. Il abattit son épée sur Ganon qui contra son attaque d'une de ses lames et lorsqu'il tenta de faucher Link de son autre épée, celui-ci eu un étonnant réflexe, il fit un salto au-dessus de Ganon et tenta de planter son épée à la base de la queue de Ganon, ce qui avait été son point faible dix ans plutôt lors de leur dernier combat. Mais à la grande surprise de Link, son épée rebondit et Ganon le frappa avec sa queue et Link fut mis à terre un peu plus loin, Ganon se retourna vers Link dans un rire sadique.

-Tu es stupide, crois-tu vraiment que j'ai conservé mes vieilles faiblesses ? Tu semble oublier ma nouvelle puissance !

-Je te vaincrais quand même… Quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je te vaincrais !

Link alla chercher en lui, il chercha au plus profond de son être et tira l'espace d'un instant l'énergie de la Triforce en lui et dans une pulsation d'énergie renouvelée, il se lança à grande vitesse droit sur Ganon et la percussion de leurs épées associé à la vitesse de Link fit reculer Ganon de plusieurs pas en arrière. Mais la Triforce n'est pas une puissance que l'on peut contrôler comme on le veut et la légère montée de puissance qu'elle lui accorda s'estompa rapidement.

Ganon se trouvait indéniablement en position de force, son armée prenait l'avantage sur ses ennemis, ses lieutenants avaient l'avantage et lui-même n'avait qu'à se donner la peine d'achever Link, son ennemi mortel et à contempler le spectacle d'Hyrule sous sa coupe, mais cela ne semblait pas le satisfaire, un tel esprit démoniaque aspire à plus qu'une simple invasion et dans la surprise générale, il fit signe à ses troupes de reculer.

-Ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Quoi !

-Ma vengeance ne sera pas complète de cette manière. Nous nous retrouverons pour en finir Link, mais d'une manière qui me satisfera plus.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il fit un grand geste de ses bras et son armée fut entourer d'un rideau d'ombre et de ténèbres qui ne laissa que les restes de la batailles. Link ne pouvait faire qu'un constat amer, les morts jonchaient le sol et les blessés semblaient nombreux, peu semblaient encore valide. Link lui-même n'avait pas de blessures importantes, mais le combat l'avait épuisé, Klivian lui, souffrait de sa blessure aux côtes, les autres s'en étaient sorties indemnes, Dar lui, semblait profondément troublé, lui, celui qui ne trahi jamais une seule émotion semblait ne plus pouvoir se maîtriser.

-Hors de question qu'il m'échappe !

Il voulait partir, trouver son ennemi et le tuer mais Klivian le retint de force.

-Calme-toi Dar ! Je te reconnais plus !

Alors que Dar reprit ses esprits et fit de nouveau disparaître les émotions de son visage, Klivian tomba genou à terre, lancé par sa blessure aux côtes.

Puis ce fut le retour au château et une nuit de deuil et de pleurs. Pleurs pour ceux qui été tombé aux combats et auxquelles on rendit hommage mais aussi les pleurs de joie des familles de ceux qui purent rentrer en vie. Zelda et Link marchaient dans un des couloirs du château.

-Ce combat fut un véritable fiasco, commença Zelda.

-Oui, continua Link, mais je m'étonne du comportement du Ganon.

-Comment cela ?

-Il pouvait me vaincre, il avait sur moi un avantage indéniable et pourtant, il est parti sans raison apparente.

-Il prépare quelque chose.

-Oui, et… je crois que l'on peut s'attendre au pire avec lui.

Dans sa chambre, Klivian, assis sur un tabouret, se faisait soigner sa blessure par Nepty.

-Ma magie ne suffira pas à guérir une blessure aussi profonde, je l'ai cicatrisé mais tu dois te reposer.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, Cobraxiss est encore plus fort qu'avant, je dois me renforcer pour le vaincre.

-Tu prend trop de risque ! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur quand tu fais comme ça.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis plutôt inquiet pour l'état psychique de Dar. Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé.

-C'est quand il a vu cette femme vampire qu'il est devenue bizarre, dit Zelda en entrant avec Link dans la pièce.

-La femme vampire ? Oui, je me souviens maintenant, mais moi je l'ai mal vu, vous pouvez m'en dire quelque chose Princesse ?

-Euh… Elle semblait jeune, brune… Je ne vois rien d'autre, elle était habillé d'une robe… Ah oui ! Je me souviens, il y avait un motif dessiné sur sa robe.

-Un motif ? Vous pourriez me le dessiner ?

-Bien sûr.

Zelda alla jusqu'à un petit bureau dans un coin de la pièce, prit une plume et une feuille et se mit à dessiner. Après quelques minutes, elle revint vers Link et Klivian et leur tendirent la feuille.

-J'ai déjà l'impression de l'avoir vu, dit Klivian, mais où ?

-La fleur de cristal… Dit Dar en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. C'est le symbole de la famille royale de Mille-Sésaux.

-Cette fille avait donc un rapport avec ton passé ?

-Oui… C'est une vieille connaissance. Peut-être est-il temps pour moi d'en dire plus.

-Si tu le désire, tu n'est pas obliger de te confier à nous.

-Si… Il est temps pour moi…

D'un pas lent mais décider, il alla s'assoire sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, tout le monde se trouva un endroit où se poser et se préparer à une longue histoire.

-Cela c'est passé il y a plus de 12000 ans, commença Dar, Je suis resté plusieurs siècles au village de notre clan afin de perfectionner ma technique, puis un jour, comme tous les guerriers de notre clan, je suis partie pour explorer d'autres mondes et aider leurs habitants, tel est la vie que mènent les guerriers du dragon. J'ai voyagé et visité plusieurs mondes puis, un jour, je suis arrivé dans un royaume nordique où il neigeait neuf mois dans l'année, Mille-Sésaux, il s'agissait d'un royaume reculé et très petit mais en proie à un problème important.

-Nagash ? Demanda Klivian.

-Oui… J'ignore comment il a atterrie dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, mais lui et ses morts-vivants terrorisaient ce royaume qui ne disposait pour toute armée que d'une milice d'apparats. Ce royaume avait également un problème interne, car leur dernier souverain avait rendu l'âme peu avant et il n'avait pour héritier qu'une jeune princesse de 17 ans qui se retrouva au centre d'une lutte d'influence entre les différents conseillers du royaume. Un jour, alors que cette princesse, nommée Elisea, se retrouva en forêt accompagnée de seulement quelques gardes suite à une visite dans un des villages de son royaume, elle fut attaquée par une troupe de mort-vivant, ils seraient tous morts si je n'étais pas intervenue pour la sauver, j'ai vaincu tous les zombies et je fus invité au Palais Royale. Tout le monde fut impressionné par ma force et quand ils en demandèrent la raison, j'ai joué franc-jeu et je leur ai dit ce que j'étais, ça a pas mal jeter un froid, ce royaume avait connu des problèmes avec un dragon devenu démoniaque. Mais cela n'a pas embêté Elisea qui, malgré les manipulateurs présents autour d'elle, a su faire preuve d'autorité. Elle m'a demandé mon aide pour les aider à se débarrasser des morts-vivants et j'ai accepté. Je suis resté ainsi plusieurs mois dans ce royaume où je les aidais à se débarrasser de plusieurs lieus où Nagash tenait en garnison ses armées. Elisea et moi nous sommes rapidement lier.

-Tu était amoureux d'elle ? Demanda Link.

-Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour, plutôt un très fort sentiment d'amitié. Mais pour en revenir à mon histoire, la suite des évènements fut tragique, Nagash, agacé, rassembla toutes ses légions et se prépara à une grande attaque sur la ville, tous les soldats ainsi que des volontaires se rassemblèrent pour leur faire face, je me suis joint à eux, et nous nous sommes lancer dans une bataille, les hommes devaient retenir les morts-vivants pendant que moi, je me focalisais sur Nagash, celui-ci mort, ses légions tomberaient. Tous c'est bien passé sauf une chose… La Princesse devait rester à l'abri au Palais, mais ses conseillers se révélant être de véritables paranos, ils l'ont fait embarquer dans un bateau, la capitale étant aussi un port, et… elle n'est jamais revenue, elle fut tuée par un envoyé de Nagash, ce furent les dernières paroles et le dernier rire de ce maudit liches. Les conseillers se sont prit quelques coups de ma part en prix de leurs erreurs, et j'ai quitté Mille-Sésaux triste et dégoûté, je ne suis jamais retourner là-bas.

Puis Dar se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sur ces dernières paroles :

-La femme-Vampire de cet après-midi, c'était Elisea, elle repose en paix maintenant, le prochain sera Nagash...

Et Dar sortit de la pièce et d'autres suivirent peu après ne laissant que Link, Klivian, Zelda et Nepty.

-Je commence à comprendre, dit Klivian.

-Moi pas trop, reprit Link, il a pourtant vaincu son ennemi.

-Mais il a payé un prix fort pour sa première victoire car la première personne qui n'était pas de notre clan à laquelle il s'est attaché est morte. Il s'est alors renfermé sur lui-même pour ne plus s'attacher à personne.

-Ne peut-on rien y faire ? Demanda Zelda.

-Non, il ne pourra retrouver la paix que seul. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une heure à parler de cela.

-Tu as raison, dit Link, parler ce soir ne servira à rien, on a à faire demain.

Link se leva et quitta la pièce en compagnie de Zelda.

-Bonne nuit.

Nepty se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais elle revint vers Klivian et lui tendit une petite carte métallique.

-Tiens.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Cela te concerne, je l'ai trouvé dans les profondeurs englouties, peut-être cela te permettra-t-il de devenir plus fort, je veux que tu survives, je tiens trop à toi.

Puis rapidement avant de laisser à Klivian le temps de réagir, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit rapidement de la chambre laissant Klivian à ses interrogations.

Même moment, dans la salle du trône de la forteresse noire. Ganon se tenait sur son trône, ses autres lieutenants se tenaient en bas des marches.

-Je ne comprends pas maître ! Hurla Cobraxiss. Nous les tenions, nous étions vainqueurs ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les écraser.

Ganon leva une main et une autre main d'énergie souleva Cobraxiss et alla le plaquer sur le mur en face.

-Silence serpent ! Répliqua Ganon. N'oublie pas qui commande, ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Ecraser pour vaincre ne m'intéresse pas, ce n'est pas ce que je recherche.

Puis il relâcha son étreinte et Cobraxiss tomba à terre.

-Pardonnez-moi maître, dit-il, nous ferons selon vos ordres, comment allons procéder ?

-Patience, laissons les pour le moment à leurs doutes, c'est comme avec la cuisine, il faut bien laisser mariner, après je nous assurerais une victoire totale. Hehehe…HAHAHAHA…

_à suivre…écrit par SUPERBAHAMUT_


	10. chapitre 17

**Notes de l'auteur : Aller, c'est reparti, on y retourne, les choses s'accélèrent maintenant.**

**Disclaimer : toujours le même…**

**Bonne lecture !**

ZELDA : LA LEGENDE DRAGON

_CHAPITRE 17 : LE PASSE DEVOILE SON HERITAGE_

Le soir tombait lentement sur le village cocorico, le ciel s'assombrissait petit à petit. Des champs adjacents au village revenaient deux paysans que leur chemin venait à faire passer à proximité du cimetière. Alors que leurs pas les guidaient vers leurs foyers, une terrible sensation qui les fit frémirent les poussa à regarder le cimetière lorsqu'une ombre leur apparut au-dessus. Ce fut d'abord une ombre dans la nuit puis elle commença à prendre forme et devenir visible, en l'espace d'un instant, un bateau volant au-dessus du cimetière apparu. Nul n'aurait pu dire comment il flottait, sa coque était percée de tout côté et ses voiles déchiré, et tout autour du navire jouait des flammes bleues. Comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un navire fantôme ne fut pas long pour ces deux pauvres hommes et alors qu'ils comprirent, ils furent pris d'une immense panique et dans un grand hurlement ils se précipitèrent vers le village en courant. Ils allèrent immédiatement voir Impa pour l'informer de ce qu'ils virent et Impa décida d'aller en informer Zelda. Dans le noir et la fraîcheur de la nuit, Impa accompagné d'un autre Sheikas galopa dans la plaine en direction du Bourg d'Hyrule.

Au matin, Link se réveilla tôt, il bailla et étira ses muscles puis s'habilla rapidement et lorsqu'il voulu quitter sa chambre, Klivian entra brutalement, presque en enfonçant la porte.

-Salut Link, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Droit au but de bon matin, quelle motivation ! Dit-il d'un ton ironique. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-D'abord laisse moi te montrer quelque chose.

Klivian sortit de sa sacoche la petite carte métallique que lui avait remis Nepty la veille, il l'effleura de la main, elle se mit à luire puis quelque chose que Link n'avait jamais vu auparavant apparu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un hologramme, héritage des technologies anciennes.

-Holo…gramme ?

-Oui, une image en trois dimensions, c'est une sorte d'illusion. Celle-ci représente un bâtiment à une échelle très réduite. Tu suis ?

-A peu près.

-C'est cela que je voulais te demander, est-ce que cela te rappelle un bâtiment que tu connais.

Après un peu examen du plan et un intense effort mémoriel, Link pu le rapprocher de quelque chose qu'il connaissait.

-Mais bien sur !

-Tu as trouvé ?

-Oui, regarde, ce bâtiment est composé de plusieurs niveaux de salles construites autour d'un pilier central lui-même creux… C'est le temple de l'eau !

-Alors je dois y aller. Où cela se trouve-t-il ?

-Sous le lac Hylia, je t'accompagne si tu y va, mais explique-moi au moins pourquoi.

-Le temps presse, je t'expliquerais en chemin.

Tout se décida très vite, après avoir prévenu les autres de ce qu'ils faisaient, Link scellé Epona ainsi qu'un autre cheval pour Klivian et ils partirent pour le Lac Hylia moins d'une heure après, ratant de peu d'autres cavaliers qui eux arrivaient au château. Impa vint prévenir la Princesse Zelda des derniers événements survenus au village cocorico.

-…Et ces deux paysans ne sont pas les premiers à le voir, tous les témoignages sont identiques, ils parlent tous d'un bateau fantôme volant au-dessus du cimetière, je crains un piège ou un mauvais coup de Ganon, c'est pour cela que je suis venu chercher du renfort.

-Mais malheureusement, Link est partie il y a moins d'une heure avec Klivian pour le lac Hylia et nous ne pouvons pas diminuer les défenses de la ville.

-Je partirais avec vous, dit Dar en entrant dans la salle, ceux de la famille Tyrant sont liés au pouvoir de l'ombre, les morts et les fantômes sont une de nos spécialités.

-D'accord, répondit Impa, quand pourrons-nous partir ?

-Dès que cela vous conviendras.

-Très bien, alors partons le plutôt possible, je voudrais être au village avant la nuit.

Et moins d'une heure après, d'autres cavaliers quittèrent le château, deux groupes de cavaliers chevauchaient maintenant dans la plaine, l'un vers le sud et l'autre vers l'est.

Il été presque midi quand Link et Klivian arrivèrent au niveau de la barrière qui gardait l'accès au lac Hylia, en temps normal cet accès est ouvert mais en ces temps de guerre, il était gardé par les Zoras.

-Halte-là ! Commença l'un d'eux. Cet accès est fermé.

-Nous avons un besoin urgent de nous rendre au Temple de l'Eau.

Après qu'ils se soient approchés, le zora reconnu celui avec qui il parlait.

-Oh ! Pardonnez-moi messire Link, le lac vous est évidemment ouvert, votre compagnon doit être maître Klivian (« maître » est ici une abréviation de « maître d'arme » en rapport aux capacités de Klivian), la princesse Ruto est actuellement au temple elle aussi.

-Parfait, je vous remercie.

-Ouvrez les barrières !

D'autres zoras écartèrent les barrières pour laisser passer Link et Klivian avant de les refermer derrière eux. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le petit chemin qui les mena droit au Lac Hylia. Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut d'une élévation de terrain qui donnait une belle vue sur tout le lac. Klivian n'eu jamais l'occasion de venir et fut sidérée par la beauté que dégageait ce lieu, source de légende et d'enchantement.

-C'est beau et calme, on pourrait passer sa vie ici.

-Je sais, je te présente l'un des plus beau lieu du royaume d'hyrule. Enfin, on ne va pas s'attarder ici, allons au temple de l'eau.

-Où est-il ?

-Sous le lac, l'entrée est immergée.

-On va avoir droit à de la nage.

-Très peu, j'ai déjà demander aux Zoras d'abaisser le niveau d'eau à l'intérieur du temple au minimum. Moi je dispose d'une tunique spéciale qui me permet de respirer sous l'eau, mais toi pourras-tu retenir ta respiration.

-Sans problème, ne me sous-estime pas.

-Bon, je vais aller me changer, on se retrouve dans dix minutes.

Les dix minutes écoulées, Link rejoint Klivian au bord du lac et ils plongèrent tous les deux dans les eaux cristallines. Link emmena Klivian à la base de l'îlot au milieu du lac, Link s'arrêta devant la grille et alla frôler de la main le cristal au-dessus, la grille s'ouvrit lentement et il purent entrer dans le temple de l'eau. Une fois entrée, ils montèrent sur le rebord situé de l'autre côté de la grille pour se retrouver à l'air libre.

-L'intérieur est vidé de toute eau ? Demanda Klivian.

-Non, on peut changer le niveau de l'eau sur trois étages, j'ai demandé aux zoras de l'abaisser car la porte qui mènent à l'intérieur du pilier central et tout en bas.

Ils firent un bond qui les emmena en bas du temple et ils passèrent la porte qui les mena à l'intérieur du pilier, la salle n'avait guère changé constata Link, quelques plate-forme et la rangé de pic au sol.

-Que cherche-t-on exactement ? Demanda Link.

-Un interrupteur.

Klivian cherchait avec ses mains le long du mur à la recherche de la moindre brique suspecte, et finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, une brique qui se trouvait être un interrupteur qui enleva les piques du sol et le fit s'ouvrir en deux. Il s'ouvrit en laissant place à un tunnel inondée.

-On n'a pas le choix, il va falloir passer par-là.

-Ca me va, dit Link, ma tenue me donne le pouvoir de respirer sous l'eau, mais toi ?

-Je vais essayer de générer une bulle d'air autour de moi et au pire je suis capable de tenir en apnée bien plus longtemps qu'une personne normale, alors ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

-Très bien alors c'est parti !

La même journée au village Cocorico…

Dar était arrivé en milieu de matinée au village avec Impa, après avoir pris différents renseignements et notamment l'endroit où apparaissait le bateau pour lequel il s'était déplacé. Après recoupement de ces informations, il en déduit que cet endroit était le cimetière, Dar y alla immédiatement, sauta sur le toit de la cabane du fossoyeur et attendit patiemment son heure sans bouger. Midi passé et le soleil haut dans le ciel, Impa vint le voir.

-Le bateau n'apparaît que de nuit, il est inutile que vous attendiez là toute la journée, vous allez vous épuiser sous ce soleil.

-Je peux tenir plusieurs jours sans dormir… Je veux être certain de ne pas le rater…

-Après tout faites comme vous le sentez.

Retour au temple de l'eau.

Link et Klivian progressaient dans le tunnel sous-marin qui les emmenait de plus en plus profond sous terre, ils nageaient tous deux avec aisance mais toujours prudemment pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Finalement, le tunnel fit un crochet vers l'avant puis revint un instant vers le haut où Link et Klivian purent enfin voir la surface, ils s'empressèrent aussitôt d'émerger pour se retrouver dans une pièce sombre et froide. La forme et la couleur des parois rappelèrent à Link ce qu'il avait vu près du temple de l'esprit, la pièce, au début sombre fut éclairé par un faible éclairage venant du plafond. La première chose que constata Link fut le froid intense qui régnait en ce lieu, l'air formait un léger brouillard comme les matins d'hiver et certaines parties des parois étaient couvertes d'une mince couche de givre.

-On gèle ici, dit Link, c'est normal ?

-Peut-être, ce froid est artificiel, ça j'en suis sure et cette installation est certainement maintenant en dessus de zéro degré pour une bonne raison, allons voir un peu plus en avant.

Link et Klivian poursuivirent l'exploration de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, ils tombèrent sur ce qu'ils cherchaient, une porte à moitié gelée, après quelques coups avec la poignée de leurs épées, ils dégagèrent la porte qui coulissa doucement. Ils s'avancèrent dans un couloir comme Link n'en avait jamais vu, encore plus sombre que le précédent, d'étranges tubes légèrement lumineux, certains brisés d'autres non mais tous vide.

-Continuons…

-Que cherches-tu ? Demanda Link.

-Je ne sais pas bien, mais on le verra bien quand on le trouvera.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et tombèrent sur une autre porte cette fois lourdement blindées.

-Comment peut-on l'ouvrir ?

-Elle est coulissante et en deux morceaux, laisse-moi faire.

Klivian dégaina son épée et concentra la magie du feu sur sa lame qui devint rougeoyante puis il l'a planta en haut de la porte et appuya de toutes ses forces pour faire descendre son sabre le long de la fente en plein centre de la porte. Après quelques minutes d'efforts, il atteignit finalement le bas et la fit tourner afin de commencer à l'ouvrir puis il mit ses mains de part et d'autre et fourni un nouvel effort afin d'ouvrir d'un coup la porte en grand. Ils entrèrent dans la nouvelle salle qui laissa place à une grande surprise pour Link et Klivian.

Milieu de l'après midi, village Cocorico.

Dar n'était toujours pas descendu du toit de la cabane du cimetière, Impa revint le voir.

-Vous comptez descendre un de ces jours ou non ?

-…Je le sens…Il viendra à moi, il répondra à mon appel…ou peut-être est-ce moi qui réponds au sien…

-Comment ? Me de quoi parlez-vous ?

-…

Impa le laissa en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait rien en tirer de plus.

Retour au souterrain du temple de l'eau.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, depuis l'incident à la tour de lumière j'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose.

-Par les déesses, qui est-ce donc ? Demanda Link.

La pièce dans laquelle Link et Klivian venaient d'arriver était grande et circulaire, le froid qui y régnait laissait un nuage de buée flotté au-dessus du sol. Au milieu de la salle, au centre d'un réseau dense de câble, se dressait une grande cuve au reflet bleu dans lequel se trouvait une femme. Une femme endormie, très belle, peut être une trentaine d'année selon Link, vêtue d'un maillot bleu nuit et d'une robe blanche abordant des lignes de couleurs en bas. Son visage était d'une grande beauté et ses cheveux platines attachés en haut de sa tête tombaient en deux grandes mèches de part et d'autre de son visage.

-Miz Mizhal, exactement comme dans ma vision à la tour de lumière.

-De l'époque de la fondation, la fondatrice de ta famille, c'est impossible, c'est beaucoup trop ancien.

-Oui… plus de 800 000 ans, même un membre du clan des dragons ne peut vivre aussi longtemps, je commence à comprendre, ce tube est une chambre de sommeil artificiel, elle a été plongée en sommeil et maintenu en vie.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Encore un héritage des anciennes technologies.

Poussé par une très forte curiosité, Klivian s'avança vers le tube…

-Son corps était en sommeil mais elle a pu me parler d'esprit à esprit, ce qu'un mort n'aurait pu faire…

Doucement il leva la main et effleura la tube. A peine l'eu-t-il touché que des inscriptions de lumière apparurent un peu partout sur le tube.

-Ca recommence comme dans le désert ? Demanda Link dans sa surprise.

-Oui, je viens d'être reconnue comme membre de la lignée Mizhal.

Et en une fraction de seconde, elle avait ouvert les yeux, le tube s'ouvrit lentement et lorsqu'il eut fini de bouger, elle sortit un pied puis l'autre, elle était exactement comme dans sa vision… Miz Mizhal se tenait devant eux.

-Es-tu… Es-tu réellement Miz… ?

-Oui…

Son long sommeil ne l'avait apparemment pas engourdie, elle se tenait devant avec une prestance princière et elle dégageait l'aura d'une personne charismatique et de haut rang.

-Nous n'avons plus de temps…

Elle s'adressait à Klivian et semblait ignorer Link depuis le début.

-Tu as récupéré un peu de ta force mais ça ne suffira pas, viens avec moi, je vais te transmettre ce qui te manque.

Tout allait vite… trop vite pour que même Klivian arrive à comprendre.

-J'ai dormi longtemps en attendant ce jour, il nous faut maintenant de l'espace pour que je puisse te préparer, la montagne où tu as trouvé la carte de Weir Kaiser devrait faire l'affaire.

A peine eut-elle fini qu'elle lança un sort dégageant une forte lumière qui força Link à fermer les yeux quelques secondes, lorsqu'il les réouvrit, Miz et Klivian avait disparu, il ne restait que lui. Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'y comprenait absolument plus rien. Il s'efforça tout de même de se calmer et se mit à réfléchir à haute voix.

-Voyons, voyons… Kaiser…carte…montagne…Mais bien sûr ! Elle l'a emmener au Mont du Péril ! Y'a plus une seconde à perdre !

En moins de dix minutes, Link fut sortie du temple, à peine eut-il émerger du lac qu'il siffla Epona, laquelle arriva au grand Galop. Il ne prit même pas le temps de monter en selle correctement, il sauta sur son dos en pleine course et fonça vers la plaine faisant sauter le barrage des zoras à Epona.

-Seigneur Link que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le zora qui leur avait ouvert plus tôt dans la journée.

-Pas le temps ! Se contenta de répondre Link.

Et alors que le soleil commençait à amorcer sa descente, Linka galopait dans la plaine droit vers le village Cocorico…et vers le Mont du Péril.

Le ciel prenait déjà sa teinte orange de la fin d'après-midi. Klivian se releva, ses yeux le piquaient un peu à cause du flash de la téléportation, il regarda autour de lui et constata que l'endroit où il se trouvait était le Mont du Péril.

-Tu as fini de dormir ?

-Quoi ? Ha c'est toi, que veux-tu à la fin ?

-Te donner ce qu'il te manque.

-Et que me manque-t-il donc ?

-Les arcanes…

-Quels arcanes ? De quoi tu parles à la fin !

-Les arcanes du sabre de la famille Mizhal.

-Je vois… les ultimes techniques de la famille, celles qu'aurait dû m'apprendre mon père… J'ai tout appris d'après les manuscrits que tu nous as laissé mais les arcanes n'y était pas.

-Oui… La transmission des arcanes est uniquement orale mais celui qui aurait dû t'apprendre à te battre ne l'a pas pu, c'est pour ça que je suis là, je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il te manque et la fondation sera alors achevée…

-Ca marche, je suis prêt !

-Je vais d'abord commencer par jauger ta force actuelle.

-Jauger ma force ?

-Oui attaque-moi et prouve-moi que tu mérites mon enseignement.

-Très bien !

Klivian posa sa main gauche sur son fourreau, poussa la garde de son sabre avec son pouce puis il dégaina lentement avec sa main droite. Miz dégaina à son tour le sabre qu'elle avait rangé dans un fourreau qui sa cachait derrière sa jambe et que Klivian n'avait pas remarqué au premier coup d'œil. La sabre ressemblé à un Katana ordinaire si ce n'était la séparation entre la poignée et la lame qui prenait la forme d'une tête de dragon et qui donnait l'impression que la lame sortait de la gueule même du dragon.

-Il t'intrigue ? Ce sabre aurait dû être l'héritage de notre famille si je l'avais transmis comme les autres armes des fondateurs, il s'agit du _Dragon foudroyant_, une arme redoutable. Autre chose avant que nous commencions… Tu dois bien comprendre qu'en maîtrisant les arcanes, tu seras plus fort et il est absolument impératif que tu le devienne, si tu n'est pas fort, tu te battras certainement jusqu'à la mort pour protéger les autres, mais le monde n'est pas aussi simple et tu ne peux pas protéger qui que ce soit en te sacrifiant, si tu mourais au combat, je connais une personne qui en mourrait de chagrin.

-Je vois…

-N'oublie pas, même si tu est fort, tu n'est pas un dieu et tu as tes limites, ne sois jamais présomptueux, cela te serait fatal…Je n'ai rien d'autre ajouté… En garde !

Le soleil se couchait sur le village Cocorico. Dar n'avait pas quitter le toit de la cabane du fossoyeur et Impa revint car le soir pointait et le bateau finirait par venir.

-Il vient… Je le sens…

_à suivre…_

**Voilà, c'est fini, la suite bientôt et pour tout ce qui est menace de mort, internement ou compliment, laissez une reviews svp !**


	11. chapitre 18

**Notes de l'auteur : Et voilà après une éternité le chapitre 18, un peu plus long avec tout ce qu'il faut !**

**Disclaimer : bon, on prend le même et on recommence !**

**Pour mes amis revieweurs :**

**Yami Ayashi : content que le réalisme te plaise et merci pour les encouragements.**

**Luigia12 : ben la suite la voilà (lol)**

**Xwoman2 : heureux de récupérer des fidèles, merci à toi.**

**Fashiri : pareil, j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire.**

**A vous et autres lecteurs, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

ZELDA : LA LEGENDE DRAGON

_CHAPITRE 18 : VERS LE FUTUR_

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Klivian avait commencé son entraînement avec Miz, il devait lui porter un coup pour qu'elle accepte de lui enseigner les arcanes de la famille Mizhal. Klivian avait beau tout tenter pour la toucher, à chacune de ses attaques, il se faisait éjecter.

-Bon sang ! Elle est bien plus forte qu'elle en a l'air, c'est bien une fondatrice après tout.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle fonça sur lui avec une puissante attaque horizontale que Klivian bloqua avec sa lame.

-Alors ? C'est tout ce dont tu es capable Klivian ?

-Tu rêve si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ! Ecailles du dragon !

Klivian lança une série de coup rapide que Miz para de son sabre avec une grande facilité. Les deux firent un bond en l'air, Miz lança un puissant coup horizontal que Klivian dû parer avec son sabre et Miz profita de l'ouverture pour asséner un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes de Klivian qui retomba lourdement par terre.

-Ne te focalise pas uniquement sur mon arme, c'est une erreur qui peut coûter chère.

Klivian se lança de nouveau sur Miz qui attaqua la première d'une coupe horizontale que Klivian bloqua avec son sabre et alors qu'il cherchait déjà si Miz allait lui donner une autre coup de pied, Klivian constata que Miz avait attaqué avec l'épée rangé dans le fourreau. Cette dernière garda la lame de Klivian bloqué grâce au fourreau de sa propre épée avec sa main gauche puis elle dégaina rapidement en pivotant sur elle-même. Klivian se baissa très rapidement pour esquiver l'attaque de Miz et profita de sa position basse pour lancer un Envol du Dragon que Miz esquiva d'un rapide bond en arrière.

-Beau réflexe, tu as contré mon Eclat des deux Dragons à la dernière seconde pour pouvoir lancer ton Envol du Dragon, mais ça ne te suffira pas pour me battre.

-Je sais, il va falloir que je passe à la vitesse supérieure.

Klivian invoqua la totalité de ses pouvoirs et fit appel à sa forme hybride afin de se transformer sous les yeux de Miz.

-Cette fois, ça ne se passera pas de la même manière.

-Tu es déjà obliger d'en arriver là ? Mais tu devrais faire attention que ce qui te semble être une force ne devienne pas une faiblesse.

Klivian fonça sans attendre sur Miz, sa vitesse largement décuplé par son pouvoir dragon ne semblai pas inquiété cette dernière qui ne bougeait pas. Elle leva légèrement la main vers Klivian.

-**Witheout**…

Une boule d'énergie électrique quitta la main de Miz et alla percuter Klivian, le sort en lui-même ne lui fit pas grand mal mais il eu un effet étrange, telle une sensation de verre brisée, Klivian reprit forme humaine sous les yeux de Miz. Klivain haletait, la transformation l'avait épuisé alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'en servir.

-Le sort _Witheout_ que je viens d'employer contre toi est un sort spécial que seul un des nôtres peut utiliser, il ne fait pas grand mal mais force un guerrier sous forme hybride à reprendre forme humaine. Tu as trop compté sur tes dons de dragons et ils t'ont épuisé avant que tu ne puisses t'en servir.

-Je ne connaissais pas ce sort…

-Normal, le pouvoir de l'hybride étant scellé, ce sort n'était pas nécessaire à transmettre. Je te donne une dernière chance, porte-moi un coup et je t'apprendrais tous ce que tu dois savoir et maîtriser.

-_Un coup ? C'est ma dernière chance, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! _Je suis près Miz !

Tous les deux firent un bond spectaculaire, Miz attaqua avec l'envol du dragon et Klivian qui avait sauté un peu plus haut utilisa la flèche du dragon, ce fut le choc terrible de deux techniques de même nature…

Pendant ce temps, alors que Klivian était au prise avec Miz et que Link poussait Epona pour arriver au mont du Péril, la nuit venait de tomber sur le village Cocorico et… sur son cimetière.

Dar n'avait bougé de la journée, Impa retourna le voir maintenant que la nuit est arrivé. Le temps était frais et un léger brouillard était descendus.

-Je trouve l'ambiance ici plutôt… lugubre.

Dar lui répondit d'une voix très calme et sans montrer aucun sentiments :

-Cela n'a rien d'étonnant… Nous sommes dans un cimetière et il fait nuit…

-Oui mais cette ambiance me rappelle plutôt la période où le temple de l'ombre était peuplé par les forces maléfiques.

-Cette fois le danger ne viendra pas des tombes et de ce qui se trouve sous terre… Levez plutôt la tête…

Impa s'exécuta et put voir le sinistre bateau fantôme qui survolait le cimetière. Sa coque trouée, ses voiles noir déchirées volant à un vent sinistre à glacer le sang. On pouvait entendre les sinistres grincements du bois pourris à mesure que le bateau se rapprochait inexorablement ainsi que l'on pouvait observer les feus follets bleus dansant autour du bateau. N'importe qui se serait enfuis en courant devant un spectacle aussi sinistre mais Dar en avait vu bien d'autre et son attention fut plus attiré par le symbole que l'on pouvait discerner sur la coque du bateau.

-La fleur de cristal… C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-Comment on fait pour monter à bord de cette chose ?

-L'ancre pend en dessous du bateau, il suffit de sauter et de se hisser, mais je tiens à vous préciser un détail, j'y vais…seul.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ce qu'il y a sur ce bateau ne concerne que moi, c'est moi qu'il appelle…

Sa grande faux attaché à son dos par une lanière de cuir, les cheveux noir volants à un vent sinistre et une expression de détermination jamais vue sur le visage suffisaient à montrer que Dar était fin près à aller affronter son destin.

-J'y vais…

Dar saisie une ouverture lorsque le bateau passa au-dessus du passage menant au temple de l'ombre, le point le plus haut du cimetière. D'un bond il fut en bas de la cabane du fossoyeur, une petite course rapide entre les tombes puis un simple saut en extension suffit à l'amener devant le passage d'entrée au temple de l'ombre, il leva la tête et guetta le moment où l'ancre du bateau passerait le plus près de lui. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il posa un pied sur la vieille rambarde de bois et fit un grand saut pour s'accrocher à l'ancre du bateau. Il se redressa sur celle-ci, laquelle était vieille et complètement rouillé, il saisit la chaîne, laquelle était aussi sale et rouillé que l'ancre qu'elle retenait, Dar y grimpa rapidement et fini par atteindre le pont du bateau, une légère brume flottait sur le pont, les planches de bois usés craquaient sous ses pieds et de sinistres feus follets bleus dansaient tout autour du bateau revenu de l'au-delà.

Le soleil finissait sa descente à l'horizon et link continuait de chevauché dans la plaine d'Hyrule.

-Allez Epona ! Il faut qu'on aille plus vite !

-Alors ? Tu compte dormir encore longtemps ?

Klivian venait à peine de reprendre conscience, il se releva péniblement face à Miz, assise sur un rocher devant lui. Il avait assez mal à la tête et se cherchait une éventuelle blessure.

-Tu as tellement misé sur ton attaque que tu as complètement négliger ton atterrissage. C'est comme ça qu'on peut se retrouver avec une commotion cérébrale, idiot.

Elle se leva finalement de son rocher pour faire face à Klivian.

-Néanmoins, même si ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais la perfection, tu m'as quand même effleuré.

Elle leva son poigné pour montrer une légère coupure sur le gant au dos de sa main.

-Je vais donc t'apprendre sans tarder les arcanes, ce qui te fait défaut.

-Parfait.

-Des questions ?

-Oui, une seule, vous battrez-vous à nos côtés après ?

-Non, je ne le peux…

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je suis une fondatrice, j'appartiens au passé, je ne peux que t'aider de cette manière, le reste dépendra de ton ami et de toi.

-…

-Si tu me comprend, alors passons à la suite veux-tu ?

-D'accord.

-Bien, pour commencer range ton sabre et tiens toi face à moi sans bouger.

Klivian s'exécuta rapidement et attendit la suite.

-Commençons par réviser les bases, à savoir les neuf formes d'attaques mortelles au sabre. Le coup descendant, karatake, le coup oblique sur l'épaule droite, kesagiri, le coup oblique sur l'épaule gauche, sakagesa, le coup descendant au flanc droit, miginagi, le coup descendant au flanc gauche, hidarinagi, le coup ascendant à droite, migikiriage, le coup ascendant à gauche, hidarikiriage, le coup ascendant, sakakaze, et l'attaque en pointe, tsuki. Quelle que soit la technique, il s'agit de neuf formes d'attaques mortelles auquel existe donc naturellement neuf formes de contre-attaque, cependant…

Sa phrase resta en suspens, elle s'éclipsa puis, pour Klivian ce fut un instant qui dura une éternité, son habitude des combats à haute vitesse lui permis cependant de distinguer quelque chose, la chose pour laquelle il était venu. Puis Miz réapparu derrière lui, il ne restait sur ses vêtements que neuf marques d'effleurement de sabre.

-…si tu enchaînes ces neuf attaques en te servant de tes capacités en vitesse, alors toutes contres-attaques ou parades sera inutile. C'est la technique du Dragon-Hydre.

-Tout c'est passé si vite que je n'ai absolument pas pu bouger, c'est ça le secret mais j'ai pu observer l'enchaînement des neuf formes d'attaques.

-Très bien alors reviens sur terre et lance-toi.

-Soit, c'est parti !

Klivian prit impulsion et fonça sur Miz, le moment venue, il enchaîna les neuf coups du Dragon-Hydre.

-Je peux le faire…

Au moment où son attaque allait porter, Miz en fit autant en déclenchant son propre Dragon-Hydre, les neufs coups se percutèrent et Klivian se fit encore éjecter en arrière.

-Je suis sûr de l'avoir réalisé correctement et je me suis fait éjecter, mon coup n'était pas parfait ?

-Il l'était, tu t'en sors très bien, mais lorsque les deux adversaires utilise le même style de combat et qu'ils se servent de la même technique, alors c'est l'expérience qui compte car la moindre différence devient conséquente et moi je me sers de cette technique depuis longtemps alors que toi, tu ne t'en sers que pour la première fois, même si le coup était excellent.

-Dites-moi plutôt où vous voulez en venir ?

-Où je veux en venir, c'est que tu n'as alors qu'une seule possibilité pour me vaincre : utiliser la plus puissante technique de sabre de la famille, celle que j'ai transmis à mon fils et qui arrivé jusqu'à ton père, Ultima's Dragon.

-_Nous y voilà…_

-Le Dragon-Hydre est la première technique que l'on apprend lors de l'initiation aux arcanes, elle sert avant tout à l'enseignement du Ultima's Dragon et lorsque le disciple dépasse le maître alors l'initiation est terminée.

-En quoi consiste l'Ultima's Dragon ?

-A toi de le deviner. En réfléchissant sur la nature de cette technique, tu devineras celle de l'Ultima's Dragon

-La nature de l'Ultima's Dragon ?

Klivian rengaina son sabre et se mis en garde Battô.

-Le Dragon-Hydre, comme son nom l'indique est une technique qui d'attaque par tous les côtés, ce qui rend toute attaque et toute esquive impossible, sauf si on utilise une technique battô qui consiste plus à trancher rapidement qu'à développer une technique.

-Exact, comme toutes les techniques de notre famille, tout se base sur la rapidité d'exécution, c'est ça le secret de l'Ultima's dragon. Cependant, afin de maîtriser cette technique, il y a une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-C'est à toi de le deviner, maintenant en garde, c'est le dernier acte de cet entraînement !

L'énergie combative de Miz s'amplifiait au point de devenir palpable, même Klivian sentait sa main tremblait sur la poignée de son sabre. Miz fut entouré d'une colonne de flamme mauve puis ressortie sous la forme d'une créature à mi-chemin entre la femme et le dragon. Elle avait conservé la majeure partie de son aspect de femme mais des plaques d'écailles mauves avaient fait apparition sur ses bras et ses jambes, des ailes avaient surgi sur son dos, ses dents avaient l'air de crocs et deux cornes traversaient ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant détachés et retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

-Physiquement parlant, la transformation est moins marquée chez les femmes mais la puissance offerte est la même. Maintenant voyons si tu es capable de contenir cette puissance.

Puis l'instant fatidique où Miz se lança à l'attaque avec la ferme intention de tuer. On prétend que face à la mort, une personne peut revoir toutes ou certaines parties de sa vie passer devant ses yeux. En un temps, une microseconde à peine, qui sembla durer une éternité, Klivian revit certaines scènes de son passé.

Flash-back 

_Nepty et Klivian se promènent dans le parc du château la nuit, en l'absence de nuage, la lumière de la lune se reflètent sur le visage de Nepty permettant ainsi de contempler la grande beauté de cette dernière._

_-Dis Klivian._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu penses… que tout ce qui se passe ici va bientôt se terminer ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas devin. Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes ?_

_-Non, j'ai retrouvé mon amie, c'est juste que…_

_-…_

_-J'aimerais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi._

_-Nepty…_

_-Je sais ! Mais j'en ai assez que l'on ne puisse se voir que dans ce genre d'ambiance. On pourrait pas passer juste un peu de temps ensemble._

_Nepty prit la main de Klivian, sa voix se faisait basse et hésitante._

_-Juste un peu…ensemble…_

_Une autre image s'imposa aux yeux de Klivian_

_Un après-midi, lui et Link s'entraînaient ensemble._

_-Dis-moi Klivian._

_-Oui ?_

_-Où as-tu appris toutes tes techniques ?_

_-Comme toi je crois, tout seul._

_-Pourtant ton style semble plus technique que le mien, plus élaboré…_

_-En fait, j'ai appris en autodidacte. Chaque membre du clan des dragons est affilié à l'une des 15 familles, comportant certains héritages dont un style de combat spécifique. Les techniques de la famille Mizhal, je les ais apprises par moi-même grâce au livre laissé par mes ancêtres, mon père étant mort et mon oncle ne maîtrisant pas les techniques de notre famille. Cependant…_

_-Cependant quoi ?_

_-Tout n'est pas toujours écrit dans les livres et malheureusement, c'est toujours le plus important._

_-Enfin, t'es super fort et sans toi je sais pas où on en serait. Tu sais beaucoup comptent sur moi ici, ma réputation de héros est tenace, mais dans cette situation les gens compte sur toi aussi._

_Fin du flash-back_

-Non…Je ne peux pas me permettre de me planter là, il y a des gens qui compte sur moi. Tout mais pas ça !

Dans un élan de puissance, Klivian se lança à son tour avec une force et une vélocité inhumaine.

De son côté, Dar avait déjà arpenté le pont du bateau, le chant des morts se faisait lugubre et menaçant mais les esprits ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer. Dar entreprit donc de fouiller l'intérieur du navire. Si ce vaisseau était bien celui auquel il pensait, il n'avait alors qu'un seul objectif, la cabine réservé à la famille royale située au fond du navire derrière la salle des gardes. Dar prit la porte menant à l'intérieur du bateau, l'intérieur se révélait encore plus lugubre que l'extérieur, mais Dar n'avait pas peur, il lui en fallait bien plus… Dar longea le couloir qui le mena à grande pièce dévastée par le temps : La salle de garde derrière laquelle se trouvait la cabine royale.

-Tiens tiens, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de visite…

La vois semblait venir de la brume ambiante elle-même, cela aurait suffi à effrayer n'importe qui mais Dar n'avait aucune peur.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache, alors ramène-toi tout de suite…

Une silhouette se dessina alors en face de lui, celle d'un homme de grande taille, lorsqu'il fut suffisamment visible, Dar reconnue un vampire.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter…

-Tiens ! Mais si c'est pas notre petit dragon noir ! Alors on vient remuer son passé, ça fait longtemps que je suis là tu sais, depuis que mon maître Nagash m'a envoyé ici pour m'occuper du cas de ce bateau. Je vais t'avouer un truc, je meurs d'envie de savoir tes sentiments lorsque tu as su : peine, colère, tristesse, hahahahahahahahaha !

-Non… Gros dégoût, je suis dégoûté que la princesse se soit fait tuer par un minable de ton espèce…

-Un minable… Comment oses-tu ! Je vais te tuer.

La créature sauta alors sur Dar, griffe et crocs dehors. D'un mouvement rapide et précis, Dar décapita le vampire qui tomba en poussière.

-Pauvre minable, si tu veux me tuer, reviens dans quelques millénaires…

Dar rangea sa faux puis avança vers la porte de la cabine royale. Il n'avait d'hésitation à avoir, maintenant il devait faire face. Et dans cette pensée, il ouvrit alors la porte…

Le silence était retombé sur le Mont du Péril, Klivian et Miz était dos à dos, parfaitement immobile, Klivian tenait son sabre en main… La lame était brisée… Lapointe de son sabre tournoya en l'air avant de venir de planter dans le sol. Le sabre de Miz fumait, elle arbora un sourire.

-Bien joué…

Une grande taillade partant du côté droit de la hanche jusqu'à l'épaule gauche se dessina sur Miz, elle tomba à genoux, un bruit semblable à celui du verre brisé se fit entendre et Miz reprit forme humaine. La respiration de Klivian qui s'était bloqué pendant un instant reprit doucement jusqu'à que celui-ci constate qu'il était encore bien vivant. Il se retourna vers Miz, vit la trace de sabre sur ses vêtements et constata que sa propre lame était brisée.

-Mais comment…

-Tu as réussi, tu es prêt pour le combat maintenant. Quand tu as frappé, tu as chargé toute ta puissance dans l'épée et tu as pu ma devancer, tu maîtrises Ultima's dragon. Ton sabre a été forgé par le procédé des Kaiser n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Ce procédé de forge magique permet aux armes du clan des dragons de résister au temps et les rend bien plus solide que des lame ordinaire, afin de contenir notre immense force destructrice. Cependant, tu as frappé avec une telle puissance, qui plus est sur mon corps d'hybride, la lame n'a pas tenu le choc. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

Miz rengaina son propre sabre puis elle détacha le fourreau de sa ceinture et le tendit à Klivian.

-Tiens, tu as réussi, la _Dragon Foudroyant_ est à toi.

Klivian s'avança et saisi le sabre, lorsqu'il le toucha, une lumière en surgit et l'engloba. Il sentit alors comme une montée de puissance, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose dans son corps devenait complet. Cet étrange processus s'arrêta laissant Klivian essoufflé.

A travers la lame qui lui servait de miroir, Klivian put constater que ses cheveux étaient devenus mauves comme ceux de Miz. Au même instant, dans un couloir du château, Hawk Mizhal est pris de vertige, il s'appuis sur le mur, Une étrange sensation envahit son corps, puis il constate enfin que ses cheveux sont devenus noirs.

Klivian installa le fourreau à sa ceinture.

-Tu as de l'allure, un guerrier Mizhal dans toute sa splendeur, tu me rappelle un peu mon propre fils.

-Je suis quand même son descendant, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir vous avec nous ?

-Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas, j'ai mis toutes mes forces pour cet entraînement, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Va maintenant et ne te retourne pas.

Klivian s'inclina puis tourna les talons et partit en direction du village.

De son côté, Link poussait toujours Epona le plus vite possible et s'approchait de plus en plus du village.

Dar ouvrit la porte, la pièce où il se trouvait avait beau avoir été sali par le temps, elle n'en conservait pas moins son luxe et se présentait encore comme la chambre d'une personne de haut rang.

Une armoire en bois précieux, une table ronde au centre de la pièce et un lit à baldaquin orné de drap de soie qui semblent avoir connue des jours meilleurs. Dar s'avança, ce fut alors qu'une ombre fantomatique apparu sur le lit. Une jeune femme brune fit son apparition assise sur le lit.

Dar s'avança et s'agenouilla, la tête basse.

-Princesse Elisea, pardonnez-moi pour tout ce que je vous ai fait, pour ne pas avoir réussi à vous protéger.

-Je n'ai rien à ta pardonner Dar, ma mort fut le résultat de mon manque de volonté. Toi… Tu as tout fait pour me protéger et au final, je suis contente que ce soit toi qui ait mis fin à mon cauchemar de plusieurs milliers d'années.

-Majesté…

-Le peu de temps que j'aie passé avec toi fut pour moi le meilleur de ma vie, alors je t'en prie, cesse de porter cette tristesse au fond de toi et recommence à vivre.

Elle s'était levée pour s'approcher de lui, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, malgré son état de fantôme, son cœur, lui, dégageait de la chaleur et Dar le ressentait très bien.

-Je t'en supplie, vis pour moi, ne deviens pas un mort qui marche avant l'heure.

Dar avait retrouvé le sourire pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

-Pour moi aussi…Les moments passés à vos côtés resteront les meilleures de ma vie.

Soudainement, le bateau fut pris de tremblement.

-Oh non ! Tu as tué le vampire qui maintenait le navire dans la réalité, maintenant qu'il est mort, le bateau va retourner dans l'autre monde. Fuis ! Quitte cet endroit très vite ou tu va aussi être aspiré vers l'autre monde ! Il est trop tôt pour que tu deviennes un fantôme toi aussi. Nous nous reverrons dans l'autre monde mais pas avant longtemps… maintenant va !

-Adieu…

Sur ce mot simple, il la salua une dernière fois puis parties en courant sans se retourner. Il couru jusqu'au pont, le bateau tremblait de plus en plus, Dar assura la lanière qui retenait sa faux puis il appuya son pied sur la rambarde en bois avant de faire un saut surpuissant alors que le bateau disparaissait. Dar tendit les bras de part et d'autre de son corps, ce fut alors que huit ailes surgirent de ses bras. Quatre de chaque côté, deux sur les avant-bras et deux sur les bras, elles avaient la forme semblable à celle de libellule et faisait deux mètres, leur coloration était rouge au niveau de la fixation avec le bras puis elle tirait sur l'orange et finalement le jaune à leurs extrémités. Les bras levés vers le ciel, déploya ses ailes au-dessus de lui, Dar se laissa porter jusqu'au centre du village Cocorico au moment même où Klivian arrivait du Mont du Péril et que Link arrivait à son tour au village monté sur une Epona au bord de l'épuisement. Il atterri en douceur et replia ses ailes dans son corps comme si elle n'avaient jamais existés.

-Ok, est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Commença Link.

-Moi j'en ai profité pour trouver ce qu'il me manquait, dit Klivian. Et toi Dar, tu faisais quoi ?

-Moi ? Je vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Hpf ! Apparemment, ça a suffi à te mettre de bonne humeur.

-C'est à voir. En tout cas j'arrête de courir après les fantôme moi maintenant.

-Euh…L'un de vous m'explique de quoi vous parler ?

-Pour faire simple…., commença Dar

-…maintenant on est prêt et tu peux compter sur nous Link.

-Tant mieux. Maintenant nous ne perdrons plus.

Tous le trois unirent leur poing dans un même mouvement.

-Maintenant Ganon, toi et tes petits copain, vous pouvez trembler car ça va pas se passer de la même manière dorénavant.

-OUAIS ! hurlèrent tous les trois en levant leurs poings vers la lune et les étoiles qui se firent témoin de leur serment…

_à suivre…_

**Notes de l'auteur : Bon, et bien voilà pour ce chapitre qui se concentrait plus sur Klivian et Dar, mais rester avec nous pour la suite de cette histoire.**

**Next chap : le calme avant la tempête !**


End file.
